Bad Boy Unintended
by FarrahB
Summary: "My friends told me his name was Jacob Black. His parents were filthy rich but he chose to build his empire on his own. At twenty-four, he was the most eligible bachelor in the city, but the ladies dubbed him a player. They warned me not to talk to him so I spilled my Cosmo all over his motorcycle jacket."- AH/OOC- **3rd Place Winner at the Fandom Choice Awards- Best James Dean**
1. Much Ado About Blogging

**A/N: I wrote this a while ago as a Facebook note. My friends liked it, so I thought I'd share it with my awesome readers here. :)  
**

**It's a one-shot for now. Let me know what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**§Much Ado About Blogging§**

**Blog Entry  
**

**_October 6, 2011_  
**

The first time we met was at a neighbor's pool party.

He was leaning casually against the wall, arms folded across his chest. His brooding eyes were flirting with the cigarette dangling from his russet fingers.

I was entranced by his full lips; the way he'd wet them with his pink tongue...

The summer heat was too much to bear, and his presence had turned my evening into a hot erotic novel.

My friends told me his name was Jacob Black. His parents were filthy rich, but he chose to build his empire on his own.

At twenty four, he was the most eligible bachelor in the city, but the ladies dubbed him a player...

They warned me not to talk to him, but I did.

I pulled the famous -_Emily Thorne_- move from _Revenge,_ and spilled my cosmo all over his fancy motorcycle jacket...and that's how our friendship began...

**Posted by: Aspiring B**

* * *

Jacob stood next to his Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 motorbike, clad in a matching black leather jacket. A couple of teenage girls passed him by on their way back from McDonald's and wouldn't stop staring at his menacing, broad shouldered frame.

I took a deep breath and pushed the glass door open, watching him roll his eyes impatiently as another group of teenage kids halted in front of the Kawasaki, admiring its chrome painted rims and the unique geometric design across its glossy black body.

My own body was already humming with anticipation on my way over to him with a pink Hello Kitty helmet tucked under my right arm.

His dark eyes landed on me just as I was about to step onto the sidewalk and he instantly smiled. Those perfect white teeth shone beneath the dim street lights, making me wobble in my high heeled boots.

First impressions did _not _give the guy justice. Most people thought he was a bad boy with a reckless attitude towards life just because he owned a bike and was different than everybody else.

'You're fashionably late, Swan.' He pointed out, straddling the leather seat and sliding on his black helmet.

**"**Sorry, I didn't hear your missed call.**"** I sheepishly smiled and climbed onto the back of the bike.

It was relatively early but I knew how much he hated waiting down by my building.

He had a reputation to uphold and it did not include a girl like me.

'Never mind. Are you ready?'

"I was born ready."

I strapped on my helmet and laced my arms around his waist, looking forward to our weekly ride. To me, it was an escape from my daily routine and something challenging to do. The adrenaline rush was addictive, it made you feel high and incredibly liberated.

Jacob revved up the engine and it instantly roared and vibrated like a large jungle cat. I almost toppled off if not for my arms holding onto his leather jacket. Minutes later, we were whizzing past cars along the wide lanes of the ocean road.

I couldn't help but smirk at the looks I got from a bunch of girls cramped inside a small VW Polo. Their eyes widened like saucers when I waved at them before Jake sped off once the traffic lights turned green.

The _secret garden's_ parking lot was practically empty when we got there.

I climbed off the Kawasaki, feeling my ears pop while stumbling over an empty plastic bottle at the same time.

'Whoa. Easy there, doll-face.' He grabbed hold of my arm, kicking away the bottle with his foot.

**"**Hey! Pick it up, will you?**"**

'Fine, but you're buying tonight.'

I rolled my eyes at him and watched him pick up the bottle with a disgusted expression on his handsome face.

'You're such a tree hugger, Swan.'

.

.

We walked down the pathway leading to our usual hangout; a bench overlooking a constantly occupied basketball court.

The old vending machine stood a few meters away, its lights flickering on and off like a busted neon sign.

**"**So, what would you like to drink? Coke, Sprite, Fanta? There's also the -_ too cheap to buy Bella a drink_- special.**" **I teased.

'I'll skip the special, leave it to those who didn't get you that custom made _Hello Kitty_ helmet.'

**"**Fair enough. So you'll have the usual Sprite then?**"**

He grinned, the dimple on his right cheek finally making an appearance. 'Yep.'

I fished out two coins from my pocket and fed them to the machine.

We walked over to the bench with our drinks in hand as one of the kids in the court swore out loud at his friends, making us laugh. Every time we watched them play, he was the first one to lose his temper.

'Now this is what I call entertainment.'

**"**He's like fifteen with the mouth of a sailor. Seriously.**"**

I took a sip of my cool soda and glanced at him. He never swore in my presence, not even when that stupid Dodge Challenger cut him off while he was switching lanes last week.

**"**So, how was your day?**"**

'It was okay, I guess. The guys keep on asking me why I always manage to ditch their asses the same night every week.'

**"**And what do you tell them?**"**

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the short kid dribbling the ball. 'Nothing. They suspect it might be a girl. Just not you.'

**"**I guess it might be damaging to your image if they discovered that you hang out with a _good girl _just to drink soda with her.**"** I elbowed his side and he frowned at me in return.

'Yeah, somethin' like that.'

A chilly breeze swept by, making me shiver slightly beneath my thin jacket.

The weather was starting to change dramatically earlier this year.

I set the Coke down on the wooden surface and rubbed my hands together to generate a bit of heat.

'You cold?'

**"**A little, yeah.**"**

He got up and shrugged out of his jacket, biceps flexing as he did so.

The falcon tattoo on his arm rippled like an animated piece of art.

**"**You're so bad-ass.**"** I blurted out, watching him drape the jacket over my shoulders with a chuckle.

'Is that the soda talking?'

**"**Haha. Very funny. Remind me again why we're friends?**"**

'Because you have a thing for bad-boys?' He answered, tapping his long fingers on the wooden bench.

**"**Oh please, bad-boys don't act like gentlemen.**"**

'I'm not a _gentleman_.'

**"**I beg to differ." I argued. "It's me who insisted that we come here...not you."

'True, but you did it for me.' He pointed out.

**"**Well, when we first met, you weren't very keen on spending time with me, remember?**"**

He thought I was a snob and as shallow as some of the girls he knew but I proved him wrong.

'Yeah, I do.'

We exchanged knowing looks. I smiled.

**"**Who would've thought that a guy who intimidates the hell out of my neighbors is actually an articulate, book reading nerd with a passion for visual arts?**"**

'My first impression doesn't do me justice.'

**"**No, it doesn't.**"**

The wind around us picked up speed, rustling the leaves behind our beloved bench.

I wrapped his leather jacket tight around me and glanced up at the barely starlit sky.

'How about we relocate to a cafe or something?' He suggested, crushing his empty soda can between his large hands.

**"**Umm...right now?**"**

'Yeah, come on, before your hands fall off.'

I hopped off the bench, giving the basketball court one last look. Sailor mouthed kid was doing a cartwheel after scoring a three pointer.

_Good for him_, I thought.

**"**So, do you have a place in mind?**"**

'Nah, you choose. Just as long as it's not a _Barbie_ castle or a Hello Kitty store.'

**"**Wow, you actually said Barbie and Hello Kitty in the same sentence, I'm so proud!**"**


	2. Bad Boy Valentine

**A/N: Thanks so much for your feedback and reviews! :)**

**I'm definitely turning this one-shot into a story.  
**

**In the meantime, here's another cupcake filled chapter for all of my wonderful readers.**

**Rated ****M**** for language.**

* * *

**§Memoirs of a Jaded Blogger§**

**Blog Entry**

_**November 30, 2011**_

**Jake thinks I'm obsessed with cupcakes and Hello Kitty.**

**He also thinks I'm way too young to be a science teacher, which I am.**

**I just turned 22 and most of my students are under the age of 12.**

**Teaching is probably one of the hardest professions on earth but everyone seems to think I can handle it just because I graduated at the top of my class.**

**Yeah, right! *insert sarcasm***

**Anyways...**

**You're all probably wondering if Jake has a girlfriend. **

**He's **_**single.**_**...and no, I'm not implying that I'm interested in becoming his brunette **_**arm-candy**_** any time soon.**

**I've actually been on a few dates myself (thanks to my annoying, matchmaker BFF).**

**Date number ****1**** was with this gorgeous guy who was totally my type (tall, athletic, non-smoker). **

**I honestly felt like such a shallow, hormonal slut because I found him physically appealing but mentally revolting.**

**Our dinner conversation was snooze-worthy, alternating between movies and music, like a boring game of ping pong.**

**He was a surfer dude whose vocab was high school level and I was a teacher who was allergic to the words : **_**bangin**_** , **_**dudette**_** and **_**fuckawesome!**_

**Date number ****2**** was with a medium built, smart dressed man who worked in finance. **

**He was attractive, well-spoken and obviously loaded, but his BlackBerry wouldn't stop ringing or blinking during the entire duration of our coffee date.**

**It was the rudest DON'T in my book.**

**He seriously pissed me off, especially since he spent the entire time romancing his smart phone instead of paying attention to my **_**Victoria's Secret**_** cleavage.**

**Guy number ****3**** was a hot shot lawyer.**

**I expected him to wine and dine me at a fancy five-star hotel but I should've kept my expectations extremely LOW at this point.**

**We ended up going to TGI Friday's because **_**Uncle Scrooge**_** was eager to use his free meal coupons. **

**To top it all off, he flirted with the waitress and ordered a freakin salad instead of a juicy cheese burger, which I ordered and paid for using my own damn credit card.**

**At first, I thought he was on a diet but it turned out that ****NO****, he was cheap. Period.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***sigh***

**Why can't there be more guys like Jake? 'cause I'm honestly starting to think he's one in a million. **

**Posted By: Aspiring B**

* * *

**February 14, 2012**

_'Where are you?'_

"I'm home...watching Grey's Anatomy and stuffing my mouth with tootsie rolls, why?"

_'I'm down by your building.'_

The bed sank under my weight as I stood on its mattress and opened my window. He was indeed down there, leaning casually against his bike.

"Aren't you supposed to be celebrating V-day with your biker groupies?" I snickered.

_''They're all going to a Sade concert. Besides, the ladies think I'm anti-sentimental.'_

"Why would they think that? You're sweeter than the tootsie roll I'm currently munching on."

He huffed into the phone and titled up his face, eyes searching the building for my window.

_'Just come down already...and don't forget your jacket. It's freezing outside.'_

I changed into my favorite pair of skinny jeans then grabbed my coat and keys on my way out.

Ever since that night in the park we both started hanging out in corner cafes and cozy little restaurants.

We were becoming really good friends.

The wind outside was ice cold and it started tugging at my coat the moment I stepped through the glass doors. Jake was zipping up his leather jacket with a frown on his face, his short black hair ruffled by the wind.

"Hey!"

A tiny smile formed on his lips when he saw me and I smiled back, rubbing my hands together to generate a bit of heat.

'Happy Valentine's day, doll-face.' He smirked, leaning down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Thanks, where are my roses?"

I watched as he popped open the seat and reached into the storage compartment hidden beneath it.

'Roses are a bit cliche so I bought you something else instead.'

Part of me was Über surprised since I was NOT expecting him to show up on Valentine's day. I didn't even think he'd remember it in the first place.

"You didn't have to."

He simply shrugged and fished out a small, rectangular box wrapped in a red ribbon.

'I stopped by Bloomingdales on my way here...'

"Oh my God! Are those _cupcakes?!_"

'Yeah.'

A guy walking past us almost jumped in surprise at my loud voice, but Jake was grinning from ear to ear at my reaction.

"Thank you! You're awesome."

The harsh winter wind returned in full force and almost toppled me over if not for Jake's strong hands on my shoulders.

'Easy there, Mary Poppins.'

"Haha. I'm definitely rubbing off on you."

'Maybe.' He winked at me then tucked a strand of windblown hair behind my ear.

Those gentle, affectionate touches were becoming more frequent, they made me wonder why he insisted on acting like such a hard-ass around other people.

"So, what's the plan, big boy?"

_No pun intended!_

Jake chuckled in amusement and dug his hands in the pockets of his vintage jacket. 'We could go hang out someplace nice and warm if you like.'

"Okay, just let me take these upstairs and I'll be right back."

I hurried back to my apartment and uncovered the yummy cupcakes.

They were six in total with little pink hearts sprinkled on top, so I took one and placed it in a smaller box for Jake.

Five minutes later, I was back on the street, Hello Kitty helmet tucked under my arm.

Jake was already revving up the engine, looking like a hot _BBILF_ (Bad Boy I'd Like to Fuck) in his dark ensemble.

"I saved you a cupcake." I handed him the box and hopped on the bike, grabbing onto his vintage leather jacket.

'Do you mind if I eat this now?' He glanced over his shoulder with a devilish glint in his black eyes.

"You wouldn't!"

'Wanna bet?' Jake reached backwards and handed me the empty tupperware.

I stuffed it in my shoulder bag and clung to him as he managed to maneuver the bike past the traffic lights and onto the corniche.

"Jake!"

He laughed and daringly raised his hand off the handlebar.

I watched him take a bite out of the iced cupcake, effectively devouring half of it.

"You're crazy. You know that?" I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on his rock hard abs.

_Holy six packs!_

Seconds later, the bike halted to a complete stop, its engine rumbling beneath my jean-clad butt.

_Mmmm...I wonder what it feels like to have sex on a Kawasaki..._

_._

_._

"Are you done with your food stunt?"

'That was hardly a stunt, B. You're being a little dramatic this evening.'

I opened my eyes to find him glancing back at me, a white mustache of vanilla icing coating his upper lip. My lips tried to hold back the flood of giggles threatening to escape but they just couldn't. He gave me a funny look and made sure my hands were securely locked around his waist again.

'DUDE! YOU CREAMED YOUR FACE.' A guy called out from the X5 next to us.

I laughed even harder as Jake lifted a finger to his face and wiped a bit of icing while nodding politely in response.

We thankfully reached the cafe's parking lot in one piece where Jacob safely parked the Kawasaki close to the entrance.

'Remind me to wear a helmet next time, will you?'

"Oh my God. Where _is_ your helmet?"

'Wow. You're kinda slow tonight, aren't you?' He teased, earning himself a smack on the arm.

"Seriously, I've never seen this reckless side of you before."

'I gotta maintain that Bad Boy reputation of mine...you know what am sayin'?'

"Why can't you just be _yourself_ without all those stereotypical labels?"

Jake tossed the tissue into a nearby rubbish bin then helped me off the bike, rolling his eyes at my question.

'It's a guy thing, you won't understand.'

"Help me understand then."

His hands moved up to the straps on my helmet as I stood there, trying to read his face. The dim street lights made him appear even more menacing.

One of my friends met him the other day and she summarized him in four words:

_Intense. Brooding. Panty-dropper._

'It's complicated.' He shot back, sliding the helmet off my head.

I pouted, crossing both arms in front of my chest. My nose felt like it was about to fall off from the cold.

"Try me."

He hung the helmet on the handlebar and turned back to me.

I was suddenly bathed in shadows as he took a step closer, trapping me between him and the bike.

_Oops._

'What did you just say?'

I swallowed, unable to tear my gaze away from his handsomely pissed off face.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?"

'Is it working?'

My amused expression must've given me away since he chuckled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

'Close your eyes.'

"Why?"

I felt nervous all of a sudden. He was dangerously close and the tone of his voice was huskier than usual.

'Just do it.'

"Fine."

His fingers gently ghosted up my right cheekbone and froze right below my lashes. 'Make a wish.'

My brain was too distracted by his touch to think of anything, so I pretended that I did.

"Okay...done."

His fingers left my face and I opened my eyes to find him holding up a fallen eye-lash. 'You've got really thick lashes.' He remarked.

"What else?" I smiled, taking it from him.

He stepped back, dark eyes lingering on my lips.

'I think you're very beautiful. Inside and out.'

"And...?"

'You don't wanna know...' He trailed off, biting his lower lip.

Something about the way he said it made me go all _squishy _(on the inside)_ and _giggly (on the outside).

"Whatever you say, sugar."

'Oh you did _not_ just call me that.' He raised an offended eyebrow, making me laugh.

"I just did, muffin."

'Stop.'

"How about stud-muffin?"

'No.'

"Honey?"

'...'


	3. Decoding Unresolved Sexual Tension

**A/N: Surprise! :)  
**

**Here's another chapter for my lovely readers. **

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews.  
**

**I'll be sending out teasers for chapter 4 real soon ;)  
**

* * *

**~Solving the Mystery of Unresolved Sexual Tension~**

**Blog Entry  
**

**March 30, 2012**

**When does a platonic friendship between two people evolve into something more?**

**Most of us have read the occasional romance novel where the main characters end up dancing around each other until _BOOM_! They kiss or have mind-blowing sex.  
**

**In reality, UST is much more complicated, especially if you start obsessing over the texts your guy friend sends you or the way he touched your arm the other night, etc.**

**Nowadays you can rub the Google genie and ask him: _Is He Interested in Me?_**

**You'll receive thousands of hits in return; articles that will help you reach some sort of conclusion.**

**Some will tell you that a guy usually touches his face/neck/mouth if he's into you. Body language experts will advise you to pay attention to his posture/eyes/hand gestures and so on.**

**Your friends will try and analyze his words and dissect his Facebook page in search of clues.**

**You'll spend hours on this shit when he could be out on a date with someone or worse, chillin' with his buddies without a care in the world.**

**So tell me ladies, how do you define UST?**

**When does it start and how does it feel like? Because I really need to know…**

**Posted by: Aspiring B**

* * *

_'Hi, doll-face_.'

"Hey, whatcha doin?"

'_I'm heading out to the garage. Got some work to do on my Dodge_.'

"Oh, okay." I replied, glancing at my watch.

Jake and I were in some sort of platonic dry spell.

He was busy with work and I was knee deep in report cards, so we didn't have the time to meet up or even go for a ride on the Kawasaki.

'_Would you like to come over?_' He hesitantly asked.

"It depends.."

'_Don't worry, my best friend's not here, besides, if you get bored you can always go for a swim in the pool_.'

"Alright, fine, I'll come over...if and only_ if_ you keep your hands to yourself." I teased, hearing him laugh in reply.

'_My hands will be busy, trust me._'

"Good." I smiled, walking over to my closet.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was still trying to figure out what to wear. My usual jeans and t-shirt combo didn't seem fitting for some reason so I ended up wearing a polka-dot dress with short sleeves paired with my favorite retro pumps.

My cherry red Honda was shining like a ruby thanks to Mr. Bad Boy. He serviced me (no pun intended) a while ago, pimping my car like a boss.

The newly installed sound system was the envy of my students.

I loved pumping up the volume, especially on the way over to Jake's sophisticated neighborhood.

His Spanish house had a massive backyard with an oval shaped pool, a terrace and of course the vast garage where he spent hours tinkering with engines and fixing up the neighbors' cars, free of charge.

That's Jake for ya, but somehow he's still considered a _bad_ boy.

_.  
_

_.  
_

After parking the car in the cobblestone driveway, I made sure to take one last look at my make-up; just a little mascara and lipstick to brighten up my otherwise pale face.

Ever since Valentine's Day, I've been feeling self-conscious whenever we hung out together.

That was _not_ a good sign.

The house was awfully quiet as I walked past the freshly mowed front lawn, admiring the rose bushes along the pathway.

Jake's gardener must be an artist because the hedges surrounding the backyard were trimmed to perfection.

Everything was so picturesque with the exception of the monster garage of course.

Loud, heavy-metal music assaulted my ears the moment I reached the door, and the pounding got louder once I opened it.

Inside, the neon lights were on and a pair of long, jean-clad legs were stretched out beneath the silver Dodge Charger. The rest of the garage was cluttered with cargo boxes in every corner with the black Kawasaki parked right across from some dusty camping gear.

I found the stereo with the large, vibrating speakers hidden behind a red tool box and immediately pressed the stop button.

Silence replaced the loud music, causing Jake to slide out from under the hood.

'Bells...' He smiled, muscles flexing beneath his white shirt as he hoisted himself off the floor.

My mouth felt dry all of a sudden as my eyes took the liberty of checking him out from head to toe.

Seeing him without his jacket always managed to leave me speechless for a few seconds. There were so many features to admire, from the falcon tattoo on his left arm to the hard ridges of his flat stomach.

Now that I knew him as a person, he seemed ten times hotter in my eyes.

Those bad boy looks and the charming, endearing personality were indeed a very dangerous combination.

My friends say I'm in trouble. Big, bad, trouble.

"Hey hot stuff. How are you?" I blurted out, smiling up at him.

His ebony eyes twinkled in response and he nodded. 'Not bad, how about you?'

"Good. My students kicked major ass in their mid-terms."

'Awesome. You look really nice by the way.' He remarked, tongue darting out to lick his sensuous lips.

There was a hint of stubble above his cupid bow and along his square jaw so he looked deliciously scruffy.

_Sexy._

"Thanks." I felt myself blush at his words, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

'Uh...would you like something to drink? There's a mini-fridge somewhere in here.'

The fridge turned out to be next to the Kawasaki, barely visible from all the stuff placed on top of its stainless-steel surface.

Jake fished out a Coke for me and a Sprite for himself before going back to working on the engine.

I sat on one of the boxes and watched him while he screwed a piece of metal in place, his biceps flexing over and over, black hair flirting with his thick lashes.

I heard him mention something to do with a 'cylinder' and a 'ring' before I totally zoned out and started thinking about how good he'd look in silver armor. You know, with a sword and one of those shields...

By the time I snapped back to reality, he was already sauntering towards me with a smirk on his lips. His white shirt was stained with grease and so were his hands.

'You okay, doll-face?'

I clutched the can of Coke closer to my chest and nodded in response. "Yeah, umm...are you done?"

'Nope.'

The shirt was quickly discarded and tossed over my head, landing on the window ledge behind me.

'It was in the way, wasn't it?' He added, giving me an unprecedentedly sly wink before turning back around.

Seeing him shirtless for the first time robbed me of any smart comeback, so all I did was just sit there and finish up the rest of my drink.

Fifteen minutes later, he slammed the silver hood and wiped his hands with an old towel. The air was thick with tension, at least that's what it felt like to me.

I had _no_ idea where this was going.

_We were friends_.

Sure I found him increasingly attractive with each passing minute but he was _waaay_ off-limits.

"There's grease all over your chest." I remarked, getting up and leaning against the window behind me.

Part of me just wanted to get back in the car and leave immediately.

'Is that too _dirty_ for your taste, Miss Hello Kitty?'

"What's up with you today?" I shot back, giving him an annoyed glare.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Two more steps and he was standing dangerously close to me, his cool facade and nonchalance slowly getting on my nerves.

"You're pushing my buttons."

'I'm not pushing anything.' He replied, holding my gaze defiantly.

One of his hands reached over my shoulder, grabbing the balled up shirt without looking away from my eyes.

"If you're trying to seduce me, it's not working." I accused him, trying to sound serious.

He raised an eye-brow and leaned forward, his lips hovering above my left ear. 'Are you sure about that?'

Those broad shoulders of his blocked the rest of the garage from view, so I was left staring at his toned chest.

"Y-es."

He suddenly wiped his hand along my cheekbone and stepped back, leaving grease all over my skin.

'Wrong answer.'

"Hey! Give me that towel right now." I demanded, examining my face in the Dodge's side-mirror.

My cheeks were as red as tomatoes beneath his black fingerprints.

'The towel is just as dirty, let's go wash up in the bathroom.'

I sighed and followed him through a door in the back leading up to a small flight of stairs.

He opened the first door to our right and led me the bathroom.

_A tiny, matchbox bathroom._

We both stood at the sink and washed our hands side by side.

It was weird and strangely intimate...and definitely wet.

No pun intended.

I lathered my hands with soap, full aware that he was watching me with those big, brooding eyes of his.

I waited for him to break the suffocating silence between us…

_Come on, say anything…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"There's this guy at work who owns a Harley Davidson."

'Yeah?'

I glanced up to find him staring intently at my reflection in the oval mirror.

"Yeah, he's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night." The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

The guy -Henry- was really nice and was passionate about cars. It was one of the reasons why I liked hanging out with him.

He reminded me of Jake, only without the sexy, bad boy attitude.

'Cancel on him.' He ordered, shutting off the water.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes were dead serious when they met mine.

'I don't like the idea of you riding on a motorcycle.'

"But I ride with you all the time!"

'That's different. I don't trust guys who own Harleys.'

"You're kidding me, right?" I gave him an incredulous look before storming out of the bathroom.

'No, I'm not.' He answered, following me back to the garage.

"He's probably going to pick me up in his car so take a chill pill, seriously."

'Let me guess, he's charming isn't he? A drama teacher who quotes Shakespeare and watches art-house films.' He snorted, crossing his arms in front of his distracting chest.

"Something along those lines, yeah."

'He's far from a bad boy...'

I leaned against the passenger side of the Dodge with my eyebrow raised at his statement.

"What's your point?"

'Never mind. Just forget it.' He muttered, running his fingers through his thick black hair.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God, are you_ jealous_?"

'Bella...don't even go there.' Jake warned, pointing a finger at me.

"Why not?"

'Just don't.' He practically snapped, eyes burning like embers.

"Fine. I won't."

With that, I turned around and headed for the door.

Every time I tried to broach that particular subject, just for the sake of knowing if he was _interested_, he'd immediately slam the iron doors on our conversation.

'Where are you going?'

"Home."

'It's still early.' He said, reaching the doorway before I did and blocking it with his tall, broad shouldered frame.

I rolled my eyes and tried to duck beneath his outstretched arm but he stepped backwards and looped it around my waist. "Come on Jake, let me go."

'Do you really want to _go_?' His tone was soft and deliciously husky. It made me think about how he would sound like in bed.

_Probably wild and kinky…_

Ok.

_I seriously need to get out of here pronto!_

"Yes. I have stuff to do."

'Ok.'

He then walked me to the car and stood there while I switched on the engine.

"So I guess I'll uh..see you around."

I was just about to back out of the driveway when Jake's head suddenly appeared in my window, elbows propped up on the pimped out frame.

'Don't fantasize about me too much while you're out with _Shakespeare_ boy.' He smirked.

_Too late for that_, I thought.

Those Kawasaki sex fantasies were on constant reply in my mind...and now that I've seen him shirtless...

_Unf_

_Somebody please pass me a fan, or a vibrator!_

"I...I... I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer!" I stepped hard on the pedal and sped out of his driveway like it was on fire...

.

.

UST, here we come!


	4. A Giant Dose of Vitamin BB

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/alerts/PMs. I'm currently working on Pink Mugs so I thought I'd upload this chapter for your reading pleasure until my next update.  
**

* * *

**~My Ultimate Bad Boy List- TV Edition~**

**Blog Entry**

**April 2, 2012**

**I can't survive the week without my daily dose of BB vitamin. **

**Jake usually provides me with the required dosage but the following bad boys usually come in handy (no pun intended):**

**-Alexander Skarsgard (Viking vamp on True Blood). Sulky, brooding, sexy and most importantly, clad in black leather in most of his scenes.**

**-Rob James-Collier (Sexy, conniving footman in Downton Abbey). He's the bad boy you just **_**love**_** to hate.**

**-Jared Leto (He was **_**effin**_** hot in My So Called Life).**

**-Ian Somerhalder (The **_**only**_** reason I watch The Vampire Diaries).**

**-Wilson Bethel (He plays BlueBell's resident bad boy with the charmingly disarming smile on Hart of Dixie).**

**-James Marsters (Spike on Buffy the Vampire Slayer). He's the **_**baddest **_**of them all.**

_Posted by: Aspiring B_

* * *

Have you ever been out to dinner with a really nice guy but found yourself thinking of someone else?

Did you end up having cupcakes for dessert just because they reminded you of him?

Well, there I was sitting across from Henry with a full stomach and a polite smile plastered on my face with Jake on my mind.

It suddenly hit me how much I cared about him even though he was a bit stubborn and hard to read at times.

After thanking _Mr. Harley Davidson_ for the great dinner and company, I got out of his BMW and waved goodbye.

Despite having so much in common, our lack of chemistry was evident from the start.

Something was missing but I had _no_ idea what it was.

Imagine my surprise when I turned around and found a very familiar motorcycle parked right next to my building.

"What on earth…" I checked my watch, knowing that it was _way_ past Jake's usual bedtime.

He was an early bird (which I found quite amusing).

Jake couldn't possibly be waiting for me to get back from my date. Why would he?

The elevator ride was a quick one, my eyes glued to the digital number, willing it to go faster.

The anticipation was killing me.

I found him leaning against the wall across from my apartment door, dressed in blue jeans and a grey shirt. He straightened up when he saw me, his black eyes anxious for the very first time ever.

My heels clicked loudly against the marble floor on my way over to him. I gave him a questioning look while fishing out the keys from my purse.

"What are you doing here?"

'I wanted to see you.' He replied, digging both hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Is everything alright?"

'Yeah.'

I unlocked the door with him standing there, his shadow looming over me. Did my thoughts bring him here? If telepathy did exist then that would be a very logical explanation as to why he decided to show up unannounced like that. He didn't follow me into the apartment so I waited for an explanation with a steady hand on the door knob.

"So...?"

'How was your date?' He asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"It was great, Henry was really nice and the food was incredible."

'Oh, okay.'

I didn't know what to say next so we just stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Would you like to come in? I can make us some hot chocolate."

Jake slowly nodded in response and stepped into the foyer, closing the door behind him. I placed my purse on the coffee table across from the couch and told him to sit down.

'Wow, I knew your cupcake wallet was just the tip of the iceberg.' He remarked, looking around the small living room with the adjoining kitchen. There was a huge cupcake painting hanging above the television, a gift from my best friend who knew all about my cupcake obsession. The pillows on the cream colored couch had a very similar pattern and so did the lamp light on the side table.

"You got that right."

By the time I was done with the hot chocolate, Jake had given himself a quick tour of my apartment, excluding my bedroom.

'I really like your place.'

"Thanks, I'm really surprised that you came over by the way. You never do."

I was pouring our hot drink into two _TGIF_ mugs when I felt him walk up to the counter and peer over my shoulder.

'That's because you never invite me over.'

"Seriously though, what are you doing here?" I asked again, handing him his mug.

He swallowed and looked away before answering.

'You were right.'

"About what?"

'About me being jealous.'

"Oh." My eyes widened at his admission.

_He was jealous!_

'Just hearing you talk about the guy irritates me.' He added, frowning down at his drink.

I took a deep breath and set my mug back on the counter. "I've got something to tell you too."

He looked up; eyes meeting mine.

"Henry was great but I'm not going out with him again...on a date, I mean."

'Why not?' Jake raised an eye-brow but he couldn't hide the smirk that was slowly taking over his lips.

"We simply didn't click. He's _too_ darn preppy for my taste." I replied. "A bit patronizing as well even though he's only a year older than me."

'You deserve better, Bells.'

"Ha! Prince charming only exists in books, Jake. Not in real life." I snorted, picking up my mug and taking a sip.

'I wasn't talking about prince charming.'

"Justin Bieber then?!"

Jake's serious expression made me utter an "oops" before giving him an apologetic look.

'You should definitely stop watching the Disney Channel, jeez.' He rolled his eyes at me; they were twinkling with humor though.

"I will if you tell me all about your love life."

Jake threaded his fingers through his ebony locks which were thoroughly gelled and styled to perfection. He huffed, lips puckering up in a sensual pout before puffing a frustrated puff of air in response.

'_If_ I had a girlfriend, would I be here right now? Sipping on hot chocolate, no less?'

I shook my head in reply.

He had that 'Duh' look on his handsome face. My blush couldn't get any redder.

"Why don't you pick out a DVD for us to watch? Since..uh..you're here and everything." I suggested, not wanting him to leave just yet.

Jake checked the digital clock on his phone and slowly nodded. 'Sure, but I'm not watching any _girly_, romantic stuff, okay?'

"Okay."

I showed him where I kept my DVDs and went to my bedroom to change.

What on earth was I doing? It was getting late and I had a hot bad boy sitting outside in my living room! A guy who was _jealous _and obviously liked me.

Well, maybe not in a –_hey baby, I'm gonna rock your world tonight_- kind of way, but still!

Minutes later, after I changed into the most childish, un-sexy PJs in the history of night-wear, I returned to the living room.

"So, what did you choose?"

'Lord of the Rings.' He replied, feeding the DVD to the cranky old player.

"That's the extended version by the way."

_Oh my God. Three and a half hours of sitting next to him alone, in my apartment. _

I knew he was a gentleman but still, would you invite a guy this attractive to watch such a _long_ movie with you?

'I know.'

Jake held my gaze for a few seconds, trying to read my mind. I smiled and told him I was going to make us some popcorn.

'Bella?'

"Yes?" I glanced at him while placing the popcorn in the microwave.

'What I said...about being jealous, it doesn't change anything. Okay? We're still friends.' He reassured me.

"I know."

Waves of disappointment crashed into the initial relief I felt the moment he uttered those words.

_He was wrong, it changed everything._

* * *

Jake fell asleep on my couch.

Half-way through Lord of The Rings, his head started lolling to the side and it somehow ended up on my lap. I didn't wake him up, selfishly wanting to study his face while he slept. He looked so peaceful and slightly adorable but if I ever told him that he'd definitely kill me.

I gently placed his head on a pillow and covered him up with one of my cupcake blankets.

Part of me wanted to take a photo of him just for the fun of it but I decided to call it a night and go to bed.

It was nice having company for a change, even if it was in the form of a sleeping giant who was jealous of any guys I dated.

His admission changed things for me. I was never going to look at him the same way again. Meaning that I will always wonder what's going on inside his head whenever another guy is around.

_Great, right_?

The next morning I woke up to the smell of something sweet blended with a hint of coffee. At first I thought it might be an extension of a dream I had. You know, those dreams where you're so hungry you can literally taste the food on your tongue? It wasn't a dream though. Jake was in my kitchen, flipping what looked like a crepe in the air before catching it with the spatula.

"Good morning. Are you making _crepes_?"

I gaped at him in shock as he served said crepe onto one of my flower patterned plates.

'Yeah. I managed to find your flour and eggs so I hope you don't mind.' He replied.

"Not at all. I barely cook or bake anything these days. Teaching takes up most of my time."

'I noticed. You are in dire need of a protein intervention.' Jake remarked, guiding me by the elbow to my tiny kitchen table.

"Gee, thanks for noticing, _Betty Crocker_." I muttered under my breath once he walked back to the stove.

'Hey, I heard that!'

We both ate breakfast and drank freshly brewed coffee to the sound of birds chirping outside my window.

"This is amazing. I never knew you had a thing for cooking."

Jake simply shrugged and told me he learned a few recipes from his mom, back when he used to live at home with her.

'It's my secret hobby.' He added with a wink.

"So do you share this _secret_ with other girls as well?"

His black eyes darkened and he stopped chewing all of a sudden.

I knew then that I was crossing the – _ex-girlfriend(s)_ - line again.

'So, what are your plans for tonight?'

Changing the subject entirely was so typical of him whenever I did that. In response, I crossed my arms and leaned back against my chair.

"Why do you want to know?"

He stood up and gathered our empty plates without looking at me.

'There's this freestyle motocross show I'm going to and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me.'

Was he seriously going to dodge my question by asking me to go with him to a motorbike show?

"I'll think about it and get back to you by this afternoon."

'Alright then, I should head back to my place. Embry can't survive the day without me. He's such a kidult.'

Jake picked up his Blackberry and keys from the table then turned around to give me one of his _mega_ -hard to read- looks.

'Thanks for letting me crash on the couch, by the way.' He added with a nod of his head.

"You're most welcome to crash anytime you like." I walked him to the door, eyes distracted by his magnificent butt. "My thighs are always open…"

We both froze in shock simultaneously.

I clamped a hand over my mouth in mortification, eyes wide like saucers.

'Good to know, Bells…_good_ to know.' Jake casually smirked.

_The bastard…_


	5. Bikes, Books and Bossa Nova

**Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

I applied one last layer of strawberry lip-gloss before checking my watch for the umpteenth time.

Jake was running late.

He was always on time, so I anxiously paced the length of my tiny living room until he finally texted me from downstairs.

I was casually dressed in jeans and a maroon sweater, ready for my very first motocross show experience.

Jake told me we were going via car but I _didn't_ expect him to show up in a black _Ferrari_ Scaglietti.

The black sports car was parked in front of the entrance with him casually leaning against the driver's door.

Teenage kids were ogling it from afar as they walked past it and I couldn't blame them. It was a sight to behold.

_He_ was a sight to behold.

"Where's your Dodge?" I asked as he walked around the Ferrari to open the passenger door for me.

'Back in the garage. I rented this baby so we'd arrive at the show in style.'

The seats were made of red leather and the dashboard was black to match the exterior of the car. I didn't know why we needed to make an entrance at a motorbike show but I figured it must be a guy thing.

Feeling the engine purr was almost as exhilarating as riding Jake's bike. He was really good at driving manual gear, speeding only when there were no cars ahead of us. We barely spoke a word though, it felt weird but I knew that he was anxious about something.

"Are you alright?"

'Yes.'

His black eyes were fixed on the road but his jaw was tense and so was his grip on the steering wheel. I didn't have time to question him any further since he pulled up into a vast parking lot right next to where the show was taking place. It was safe to say that his rental was not the only luxurious sports car in the vicinity. There were Lamborghinis, Aston Martins, Maseratis and a line of more than ten Harleys parked close to the arena's entrance.

The bleachers were packed with motorbike enthusiasts and tourists as well as teenage kids.

Jake led me to two empty seats in the front row where a group of foreigners were getting their cameras ready to record the event.

'I'm going to go get us something to drink.' He whispered in my ear once I sat down.

I nodded and watched him go up the narrow stairs. He seemed rather distant and it suddenly hit me; we had just made our very first, BIG public appearance.

Was he acting weird because he didn't want to be seen with me? His friends must be out there somewhere. That would explain why he didn't want to come in his car.

The booming voice of the DJ hosting the competition silenced my thoughts as he announced the names of the bikers, causing the audience to start cheering loudly. One by one, they rode their dirt bikes out into the arena; waving at the crowds and doing acrobatic tricks that made me clap and gasp whenever one of them did a really dangerous stunt.

The Spanish biker caught my eye when the cameras captured him taking off his helmet after his first stunt. He was both tall and cute with curly brown hair and a pair of dancing green eyes.

'Enjoying the show so far?' Jake handed me a cool can of soda, a cigarette dangling from between his fingers.

"Yes! It's amazing."

_Not to mention that the guys were hot but that's just between us girls._

Jake's brooding eyes would land on my face ever so often, soaking up my enthusiasm with a strange look across his features.

Two hours later, I was at the edge of my seat, clapping so hard along with everybody else. The show was great and the Spanish cutie ended up winning second place. He looked extremely happy with himself; I felt like congratulating him myself.

On our way out, I spotted him leading his bike to where a few fans were waiting for him. He greeted them and posed for pictures. I decided that I wanted to take one with him as well, much to Jake's surprise.

'Are you serious?' He asked as I practically dragged him over to the Spanish cutie.

"Of course I am. He's hot!"

I got an eye-roll in response but he allowed me to drag him nonetheless and watched as I shyly asked 'Angelo' if he could pose for a picture with me.

'Would you like to take the picture on my bike?' He suggested, dazzling me with his accent.

"Sure! I'd love to."

Angelo helped me up onto his bike under the watchful eye of a very irritated Jake.

I gave him a puzzled look but he ignored me, holding up the camera to his face with an audible grunt.

_What a mean, grumpy BBILF_, I thought.

After thanking Angelo for the picture and his really cool autograph, I strode past Jake without a word and waited for him by the Ferrari.

_His attitude was so not appreciated._

'What the hell was that?' His low, baritone voice tickled my forehead as he towered over me.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the glossy passenger door, fighting the urge to call him out on his ugly jealous streak.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing."

He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair before unlocking the Ferrari.

The engine roared to life on its own, causing the door to vibrate against my back.

'I can never win with you women…' He puffed out a frustrated breath, voice trailing off on his way to the driver side.

"Ha! Look who's talking." I shot him a glare over the car's roof. "You really need to take a look at your face. It's beyond grumpy."

'Get in the car, Bella.' He rolled his eyes impatiently, drumming his fingers against the wheel.

"Oh, so that's it then…you're in a _hurry_ to drive me home."

Jake swiped a finger across his lower lip, eyes dark and dangerous.

He shot me a murderous look before flinging the passenger door open.

'No. I'm simply _hungry_, so I thought I'd cook us dinner at my place…so you in or out?'

"Oh."

I was certainly not expecting _that_.

.

.

.

* * *

Jake parked the Ferrari in the dimly lit driveway, a fresh cigarette dangling from his lips.

He barely spoke on the way to his house, so I manned the radio, twisting the knob from one radio station to another.

_I had a feeling that tonight was a test of sorts._

I'd successfully passed the first round, and now he was taking me to his place for the very first time.

_So far, I've only been to the garage so this was progress in a way._

'I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_.'

Jake offered me a tiny smile as we walked past the manicured lawn.

The sweet smell of jasmine and roses wafted from the bushes, reminding me of grandma's garden.

Jake's Spanish house was surrounded by beautiful shrubbery, including the arched entryway.

The giant iron doors were as intimidating as the guy standing in front of them, their intricately carved leaves giving way to a much cozier foyer.

'So, are you in the mood for pasta?'

"Yep. I'm always in the mood for pasta."

The delicate oval mirror facing the door held our reflection, and boy did I look _tiny_ compared to Jake.

He was already shrugging out of his brown leather jacket, his muscles flexing in the faint light of the nearby corner lamp.

'This is your first time inside the main house, yeah?'

"Yep."

My eyes followed the stretch of black marble beneath our feet. It paved the way to a wooden staircase with two separate archways on each side.

One led to the kitchen and dining room while the other led to Jake's study and living room.

"You have a _study_?"

'Yes.' He chuckled in amusement. 'Why do you look so surprised?'

"Because...I just can't picture you sitting behind some desk…you know, acting all Donald Trump-ish."

'Hmm...do you picture me often, Bells?' He quipped as he guided me towards the kitchen with a hand on my back.

"No, and please wipe that cocky smirk off your face."

.

.

.

* * *

The kitchen was roughly the size of my matchbox apartment with stainless steel cupboards and granite countertops.

The overall theme was black and silver with a wooden chopping block in the center.

"Wow. Now _that_ is a real kitchen."

Jake watched as I shamelessly fawned over his espresso machine, his bad-ass built-in oven and last but not least, his _wine _collection.

The lucky bad boy had it all; Pinot Grigio, Pinot Noir, Merlot, Sherry wine and an expensive bottle of Dom Perignon.

'Would you like something to drink?'

Jake rolled up his sleeves, a dazzling smile playing on his lips.

He caught me drooling over his wine rack so there was no point in denying that I wanted to sample his _entire_ collection.

"I'd love to try some Merlot."

He opened an overhead cupboard and fished out two glasses of wine.

'It's been a while since I've had a drink.' He divulged, handing me the delicate crystal glass.

"Me too actually. I barely have time to eat let alone indulge in a bit of wine."

'Yeah I noticed.' He frowned in disapproval. 'You've definitely lost a bit of weight and I won't be satisfied until you've eaten at least two servings of pasta tonight.'

"Haha. Good luck with that, Chef Black."

'Hmm…are you mocking my persuasion skills or my cooking _skills_?'

"Both!" I giggled, watching him uncork the dark bottle.

He poured the wine slowly, almost teasingly, filling my glass to the rim.

'My pasta's going to make you beg for more.' He declared in his sexy baritone voice.

"We'll see." I smirked, raising the glass to my lips.

Jake insisted that I _just sit down and relax_ while he finished cooking his supposedly addictive pasta.

He flitted around the kitchen, getting his ingredients ready, thereby granting me the golden opportunity to openly check him out.

The kitchen was designed to accommodate his tall frame so everything was elevated beyond my reach, even the stool I was sitting on.

My eyes drank in his features, zeroing in on his relaxed mouth.

He had such a natural pout, making his full lips all the more enticing.

_Ugh…I so need to get laid._

_I also need to pee…_

"Uh...Jake?"

'Yes?'

"Can you show me where the bathroom is?"

_OH and can we also have sex on top of this chopping block? It looks rather sturdy._

'Sure. It's right this way.'

He led me past the kitchen and into the dining room.

It was both simple and modern with a round glass table and six, _giant_ upholstered chairs.

The walls were painted a dark shade of red which _supposedly_ increases your appetite.

The chandelier centered above the table was charcoal black, matching the window frames and the carpet below our feet.

It was very Gothic compared to the foyer.

The guest bathroom was right below the staircase, facing the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the pool.

Jake held the door open for me, and for a second there I thought he was about to join me.

_Naughty bathroom sex was definitely on my to-do list._

"Thanks."

'You're most welcome.' He cleared his throat. 'If you need anything, just let me know.'

"Ok. I will."

.

.

.

* * *

I spent some quality time in the spacious bathroom, sitting on the toilet and admiring the seashell tiles and champagne floor.

_Jacob's maid must be a neat-freak because everything was just so spotless._

There was a glass shower in one corner and a large marble sink right next to the door. There were fresh towels on top of the marble countertop along with mini bars of soap and a hair-dryer too.

I literally felt like I was in a hotel.

Ten minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom all fresh-faced and pampered, the rich flavor of Jake's lovely wine still lingering on my tongue.

He was draining the steaming spaghetti in the sink, so I leaned against the wall and watched him do his chef thing.

The heavenly smell of basil wafted from the stove, making my mouth water.

"So, do you do this often?" I asked, following him with my eyes as he emptied the pasta into a smaller pot.

'Only on weekends.' He replied while adding the tomatoes and basil to the mix.

"And do you always wine and dine the women you bring home?"

'Nope. Not _always_.' He glanced up from the pot, his eyes subtly flirting with my face.

"I see…" My fingers lingered on the rim of my empty wine glass as I contemplated a refill.

Jake's penetrating gaze was messing with my head, triggering my x-rated vision.

I pictured him lying on top of me with that same expression on his handsome face.

'Do you want to taste it?'

His voice yanked me out of my latest porn fantasy and I struggled to make sense of his question.

"Huh?"

He grabbed a plate from the dish rack and filled it with a _big _helping of spaghetti.

'Here...' He handed me the steaming plate then guided me to the nearest bar stool. 'Sit down. You look like you could use another drink.'

I hopped on the padded stool, craning my neck to look at his amused face. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

He chuckled in response, bringing the bottle of Pinot Noir to the table along with a similar plate of spaghetti.

It smelled so damn good and tasted even better, the combination of baby tomatoes, basil and garlic melting like butter in my mouth.

"You didn't answer my question." I sprinkled a bit of parmesan cheese on my plate, keeping an eye on him as he refilled my glass with more wine.

'Yes, Bella. I want to get you drunk. Matter of fact, I did all of this just to seduce you, so tell me, is it working?' He rolled his eyes sarcastically, moving to sit across from me on the giant stool.

"Oh it definitely is." I brought a forkful of pasta to my lips, moaning at its heavenly flavor once it landed on my tongue.

Jake propped his elbows on the counter, as if waiting for a verdict on his yummy spaghetti.

"And I bow to your pasta. It's beyond delicious."

'Good to know.' He chuckled before digging into his own plate.

.

.

* * *

Jake had yet another surprise up his sleeve; a moist chocolate cake prepared by his maid who always baked him something sweet at the end of each week.

"Mmm…this is delicious with a capital D."

I rubbed my full stomach, licking the remaining icing from my fork.

Jake spoiled me to the maximum that night and I soaked it up like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day.

After dessert, he showed me his study and it was _love_ at first sight.

The cozy, carpeted study had two adjacent bookshelves lined up with books from floor to ceiling and a twin set of leather arm chairs facing a stone fireplace.

I rushed to the nearest shelf, scanning Jake's amazing book collection.

"Wow. That's a really old edition of The Great Gatsby."

'Yeah, it belonged to my grandfather.' Jake answered me from the doorway.

"Oooh, I've always wanted to read The Wealth of Nations." I plucked it out of the shelf, tracing its spine with my finger.

It was an old edition as well, but well reserved.

'You can borrow anything you like.'

"Really?" I grinned from ear to ear, venturing further into the study.

There was a shrine dedicated to Jake's vinyl records on the shelf-free wall with an actual gramophone in the corner.

"Does this actually work, or is it part of your Hogwarts décor?"

'Very funny, doll-face.' Jake sauntered past me and opened the treasure chest hidden beneath the gramophone. 'It worked fine last time I checked.' He fished out an ancient vinyl record from the chest and placed it on the turntable.

"Look at you, trying to romance me with your musty old books and vintage vinyl." I playfully teased him.

His lips curved up into a sexy smile, fingers placing the spindle on top of the record.

'Is it working?'

"Hmmm…you don't even need to ask, Jake. I mean, who doesn't like to be romanced with…oh my God, is this classic _Bossa Nova_?"

'Yep. The track is called Girl from Ipanema, first recorded in 1964.'

"1964? Wow…" I gushed like a fan girl, fully aware that he was staring at me with blatant appreciation in his brooding eyes.

I listened to the song, swaying my hips to the mellow rhythm.

Jake raked his fingers through his glossy black hair, moving to sit on the chair facing the gramophone.

He watched me dance my way to the bookshelf, piling up more books to take home for the night.

'You're really something else, you know that?' His deep baritone voice was laced with affection, making me blush to my roots.

"My.._my_…is that a compliment?"

'Of course it is…' He leaned forward on his elbows, broad shoulders looking enticingly sexy in his button-up shirt.

"Well, keep 'em coming." I said while flipping through a hardcover edition of The Hobbit.

'You're the first one to ever…appreciate my hobbies.' He divulged out of the blue, making me freeze mid-flip.

'My ex used to hate all this…' He waved his hands around, frowning at the memory. 'The vinyl, the books…the _bike._'

"Really? Even the bike?"

'Yes…she hated going anywhere near the garage.' He added. 'She was all about the soirees and the shopping…'

"Umm…when did you guys break up?"

Jake sighed, leaning back in his chair.

_I wanted to crawl on top of his lap and hug him to my sweater-clad bosom._

'We uh...broke off our engagement two years ago.'

_Oh_

_My_

_God_

"Y-you were _engaged_?"


	6. Bloggers Gone Wild

**Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

**Suggested Listening**

**Yo-yo~ Nicola Roberts  
**

**She Wolf (Fall to Pieces)ft. Sia~ David Guetta  
**

**Kiss You (George Acosta remix)~ Iio  
**

* * *

'Yeah. We got engaged right out of high school.' Jacob divulged.

That was all I was able to squeeze out of him that night.

He refused to answer any ex-related questions, even when I offered to dance for him in exchange for some juicy info.

'Were you planning on giving me a lap-dance?' He smirked, rising from his chair and walking along the polished book shelves.

I leaned against the wall with his precious books in my arms and watched him remove the vinyl record from the turntable. His fingers were long and slightly calloused but extremely gentle.

He opened the chest and chose another record, his hands caressing the old cover.

I licked my lips, the wine in my system making me feel deliciously giddy.

My body wanted a slice of Jake's beefcake.

He was so magnetic, and oh _so_ charismatic and his taste in books, food and music were a bonus.

_His ex-fiancé was an idiot for not appreciating all he had to offer._

A sultry Spanish track drifted from the vintage gramophone, adding fuel to my horny fire.

Jake turned around, his brooding eyes dark and playful.

I saw the bad boy in him rise to the surface and it thrilled me.

"I was planning on giving you more than just a lap-dance."

The words escaped my wine-flavored tongue before I could stop them.

They flowed perfectly with the music…

'Define _more_.' Jacob whispered, reaching out and releasing his books from my hands.

His breath was a blend of wine and chocolate, flirting with my ears.

"What are you doing?"

He placed the books on the nearest shelf, his raven hair falling into his eyes when he leaned forward.

I wanted to kiss him _so_ bad, it wasn't even funny.

_He was this close to charming my panties off and he wasn't even trying._

'I'm freeing you from the constraints of literature so you could dance for me.'

"For you or _with _you?"

'I don't dance.' He replied, opening a box of cigars that was hidden beneath a stack of car magazines.

'I'm more of a social observer…a voyeur of sorts.' He smirked.

I wet my lips, feeling extremely hot under the collar.

Jacob crossed the length of the room and sat in the corner, lighting up his cigar with his eyes on me.

"So you want me to dance like no one's watching." I stood up straight and smoothed down the thin fabric of my sweater.

'Yes. I _want_ you to show me those dance moves you're constantly bragging about.' He leaned back in his chair and took a long drag from his Cuban cigar.

"Those dance moves I mentioned are strictly reserved for the bedroom." I blurted out.

Jacob swiped his thumb across his bottom lip, his eyes roaming appreciatively over my slim figure.

'Well let's pretend that we're in my _bedroom_….' He spoke in a low baritone voice. 'And that you're trying to seduce me.'

My ears must've been tuned in to a different frequency because Jake was shamelessly flirting with me.

I blinked, once…twice, before his words registered in my fuzzy brain.

My body started moving on its own, guided by the Pinot Noir in my system.

My hips swayed to the rhythm of the Spanish beat, emboldened by his hungry stare.

Jacob propped his cigar on a nearby ashtray and leaned forward on his elbows.

His brooding eyes darted from my face to my legs and vice versa as I danced my way over to him.

Three more steps and I was standing right between his outstretched legs.

My fingers ghosted over his arms, tracing the outline of his tattoo before landing on his shoulders.

He closed his eyes when I threaded those fingers through his hair, brushing the soft strands away from his forehead.

'Bella…'

He gently removed my fingers from his kitten-soft hair, holding them hostage in his grip.

"What?"

'I...' He swallowed, looking tortured, conflicted, _aroused?_ 'I've seen enough.'

He released my wrists and rose to his feet, his chest brushing past me on his way up.

"Jake, whe-"

'I'm sorry…' He cut me off, his expression shifting from playful to serious in less than a heartbeat. 'I shouldn't have flirted with you earlier.'

"Are _you_…really?"

He held my gaze for a very long time, his poker face masking every thread of emotion I've seen pass through his features in the past hour or so.

'Yes. I got carried away.' He replied. 'It must be the wine.'

"Yeah, must be."

Jacob's words were a mood killer; like a cold shower or a slap to the face…

I retreated to the bookshelf and tried to sound as casual as possible even though I was about to spontaneously combust on the inside.

"Wow. Look at the time. It's almost midnight."

.

.

.

Jacob gave me a ride home that night _and_ an awkward hug that made me want to cry.

I stormed into my apartment like a raging bull and marched to my bedroom, chucking off my boots and sweater along the way.

"_I'm sorry, I got carried away_…my ASS." I ranted, doing a failed imitation of Jacob's deep voice.

His walls were finally starting to come down and he was finally beginning to open up to me about his ex!

Tonight was supposed to be a milestone, and a chance for me to get my butt out of the friend zone.

I padded barefoot to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Ugh…I so need to _blog_ this down."

.

.

.

* * *

**Blog Entry**

**April 12, 2012**

**~The Awkward Friend Zone~**

**Okay. I give up.**

**I'm handing in my good girl card and my sweet friend/reliable Bella card as well.**

**Why?**

**Because I was cockblocked by a player/bad boy/beefcake tonight!**

**He took me back to his place, cooked for me, showed me his study, flirted openly and asked me to dance for him.**

**We drank wine and listened to classic Bossa Nova…**

**Yes. I know what you're thinking.**

**How romantic, right? **

**It was one of the best nights of my life to be honest.**

**My senses were exposed to so many different textures, colors and sounds…**

**I tasted Merlot for the very first time, danced to Spanish music and watched a bunch of cute bikers do acrobatic stunts **_**live**_** at a motocross show.**

**This wonderful night was supposed to end with a sweet, passionate kiss, but Mr. Bad Boy blew it.**

**Maybe I should've kissed him…**

**Maybe I should've made it clear that I wanted to be more than friends, but I'm afraid of ruining what we have.**

_**Are we even friends at this point?**_

**Posted by: Aspiring B**_**  
**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jacob went MIA after that night.

He didn't call, text or e-mail me for two weeks.

I tried calling him during my lunch break at work but my call went straight to voicemail.

He was _definitely_ avoiding me.

There was no other way to explain his sudden disappearance.

In the meantime, I tried to keep myself busy with work and with updating my blog.

I hung out at the beach and went to dinner with a bunch of teachers from school.

One of them introduced me to a group of gossip bloggers who were a welcome distraction to be honest.

I was fascinated by all the stuff they dished out, especially when they started discussing _Jacob_ of all people!

The _Gossip Possy_ were a wealth of information and according to them, he's been hanging out at the exclusive and hard-to-get-into _Club of Thrones_.

They gossiped about his hotness factor and how his ex-fiancé was such a _gold-digging biatch_ (just like I'd predicted).

There were rumors that she was cheating on him and that's why he dumped her.

Most of the stuff they mentioned was based on gossip rags and idle speculation so I took their words with a grain of salt and went home with him on my mind.

.

.

.

* * *

The weekend arrived with an unexpected treat courtesy of the _Gossip Possy_.

One of them managed to get her hands on VIP reservations at the exclusive club they were_ dying_ to check out.

I was invited (as their guest of honor/ blogger) to tag along and party with them, _so_ I did.

My outfit was far from my usual trademark ensemble and it scared the hell out of me.

I didn't even recognize my reflection in the full-length mirror.

I was rocking a black leather skirt with a matching corset top and red, bad-ass biker boots.

My hair was pin straight, framing my tanned face and my eyes were dark and smoldering thanks to my latest visit to Sephora.

I licked my nude lips and crossed my fingers.

A _teeny_ tiny part of me was excited at the prospect of running into Jacob, but I was mostly still mad at him.

He was currently on my _Angry Fuck_ list which included a number of imaginary fights followed by mind-blowing sex with all of my favorite actors.

.

.

.

* * *

The club turned out to be _amazing_.

I literally felt like I was having drinks on the set of _Game of Thrones_.

The spotlights resembled dragon eggs and the bar was made out of a hundred, if not a _thousand _swords.

There were dire wolves' statues in every corner and our cosmos were served in goblets.

Everything was just so brilliantly _Westeros-ish_.

My gal pals were snapping one picture after the other to upload onto their blogs.

Their excitement was through the roof.

I took a sip from my goblet and scanned the crowded club in search of _you know who_.

The DJ started spinning yet another trance track and the music flooded the throne room.

The Gossip Possy hopped off their stools and dragged me to the dance floor.

They told me I was too damn sexy to stay in my chair so they paraded me around the club and offered me tequila shots.

It took me a while to get comfortable in my daring outfit, but when I did, there was no stopping me.

I danced and sang along to David Guetta's _She Wolf_ and posed for more pictures with my three friends who weirdly resembled the female cast of Lord of the Rings.

The trio retreated to the ladies room, leaving me in the middle of the dance-floor where I danced solo until a pair of strong russet arms circled my waist from behind.

'So, are you a teacher by day, siren by night? 'cause those shoes _scream_ –bend me over and fuck me. '

_Oh_

_My _

_God_

I froze like a deer in the headlights.

Jacob's whiskey breath tickled my ear and muddled my senses.

I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience, especially when he silently led me to a dark corner with his hand on my back.

He was wearing his brown leather jacket over a shredded pair of jeans that showed off his muscled legs.

He looked every inch the bad boy as he towered over me, his brooding eyes dark and half-lidded.

"It's been two weeks, Jacob. _Two_ weeks." I hissed at him.

'I know.' He nodded, running those long fingers through his hair. 'I'm sorry.'

"Sure you are…or maybe this whole gentleman thing was just an act."

'No.' He swallowed, scratching his five o'clock shadow.

He looked tired and slightly drunk.

"Then what the hell was _that_?"

His pouty lips opened and closed, eyes darting to my cleavage. 'I don't know...'

I pinched the bridge of my nose, the hurt and frustration threatening to overwhelm me.

"Goddammit, Jake!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared daggers at him. "I really thought you were different. I thought my friendship meant _something_ to you."

'It does...' He stepped closer, licking his tempting lips. 'I just needed time to think about this…' He gestured between the two of us. 'About _you_.'

"So you were basically avoiding me." I leaned against the column separating us from the rest of the club and tried not to get lost in his bedroom eyes.

"Say it…" I insisted once his shadow closed in on me.

_He was so close. _

_Too close…_

'Bella…'

_Unf…no…bad, Bella, bad._

"Don't, Jake. Just…"

The words faded from my lips when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me.

He didn't hesitate or ask for permission, he just went in for the kill.

His arms and shoulders caged my body, his shadow swallowing my tiny frame while his mouth conquered my own.

I closed my eyes and savored the taste of sex on his lips.

My hands found their way to his neck, my fingers delving into his soft hair.

Kissing him exceeded my expectations…

It was passion, lust and _need__**,**_ all wrapped into one.

Jacob's mouth and tongue were wreaking havoc on my body.

He was relentless in his kisses, his hands hoisting me up and molding me to his torso.

My hair formed a curtain around us, shielding me from the storm of catcalls and whistles as he carried me out of the club.

I don't know how we ended up in the parking lot in one piece, but we did.

Jake's stubble was scratching the hell out of my face but I just couldn't stop _kissing_ him.

He had somehow managed to place me on top of his Kawasaki without detaching his lips from mine.

I felt his hands on my hips, anchoring me to the bike as our kisses grew more heated…

My thighs quivered as I struggled to stay upright, my sweaty fingers clinging to Jake's leather jacket.

Everything was shrouded in alcohol and pure unadulterated lust; the product of six months of pent up sexual frustration (_and Vitamin BB_).

My lips were raw and swollen by the time our make-out session was over.

I gulped down massive lungful of air while he feasted his eyes on my studded corset, his fingers toying with the straps holding it together.

'Say you'll come home with me.' He whispered, handing me his chrome helmet.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think Bella's going to say? ;)****  
**


	7. The Morning After

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for your reviews! I read them all and I will reply to them soon. **

**In the meantime, here's another chapter.**

**Rated ****M**** for ADULT themes and language.**

* * *

My desire to experience Jake carnally outweighed the rational part of me that screamed: _emotionally unavailable bad boy!_

I ignored all of the red flags and said yes to his offer.

.

.

.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to a dark room, a sore throat and a heavy russet arm draped over my naked torso.

My tongue felt like sandpaper and my arms and legs were _mega-sore_.

Jake wasn't kidding when he promised me fast and hard last night.

He was a freak in the sheets, a wild stud with the stamina of an Energizer Bunny.

He knew when to be gentle considering his (above average) size and was a pro at talking dirty without slipping into (slut/whore) territory.

He was also anything but vanilla, which was a _massive_ upgrade compared to my awful college experience (And by experience I mean one clueless boyfriend and a handful of missionary positions).

I had no idea it was logistically possible to have bookshelf sex without the risk of getting killed by a book avalanche but Jake made it happen.

He made a lot of things happen last night, including three orgasms, a broken coffee table and an annihilated vagina.

I also had no idea sex could be so pleasurable, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol because I was a hundred percent sober when Jake gave me that one last earth shattering orgasm in his bed.

I was sober enough to see his face, the intense pleasure flashing across his features, his nose scrunching up and those delicious abdominal muscles clenching when he delivered his final thrust.

My fingers were itching to type down every single detail about our night together.

I closed my eyes for a second, listening to the sound of birds chirping outside the curtained windows.

Jake was still fast asleep, the edge of the white comforter flirting with his navel.

He was the perfect bed partner: A pillow hugger who didn't snore and who _actually_ shared the covers.

Shit.

I should've known it was going to be like this…

I sat up against the ocean blue wall since Jake's bed was sans headboard.

There were Polaroid pictures of different classic cars hanging above the platform bed and a shelf full of trophies on the wall adjacent to that.

The bathroom was to my left along with the huge walk-in closet.

Everything was just so neat and tidy with the exception of my skirt which was draped over an arm chair in the corner.

There were no signs of my biker boots or my corset for that matter.

My black panties stuck out like a sore thumb on the champagne carpet, so I reached down and picked them up.

Jake was thankfully a heavy sleeper or he would've definitely heard my cries of agony as I pulled them on before tumbling out of bed.

My poor legs felt like jello by the time I reached the bathroom.

I switched on the lights and almost screamed in horror when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

My eyes were smudged with mascara and my chin was smeared with lipstick and red splotches thanks to Jake's stubble, _and_ my hair was a disaster.

I rinsed my mouth with some toothpaste and tamed my hair nest as much as possible before zipping on my skirt.

"Don't panic…_don't_ panic." I chanted over and over while I searched for my missing boots.

I found the left pair under the bed and looked for the other one inside Jake's closet where we frolicked last night.

My red clutch was on top of the dresser so I tucked it under one arm and grabbed a blue Old Navy t-shirt from the overhead shelf.

I desperately needed to go home and clear my head.

_._

_._

* * *

My walk of shame was a brief one (thank God), and the cab driver I called was thankfully waiting for me in the driveway.

My stomach grumbled with hunger on the way to my mundane apartment.

It was a shithole compared to Jake's Spanish house.

I unlocked the door and tossed my clutch and keys onto the nearest coffee table.

My neighbors in the building next door were having their usual morning fight so I walked over to the window and closed the curtains on their screaming match.

There was this tiny part of me that wanted to go back to Jake and snuggle into his warm chest.

Spending the entire weekend in his arms sounded like heaven, but we were far from heaven.

I contemplated taking a shower before breakfast but changed my mind at the last minute.

Jake's musky scent was all over my skin and I was _so_ not ready to wash it off yet.

My brain was in full analysis mode while I raided the fridge for something to eat.

Fleeing the scene of my _sex crime_ was a big no-no in my book.

I should've probably stayed and waited for Jake to wake up but I chickened out and opted to make a run for it instead.

That was probably a wise choice given the circumstances.

Jake's charisma was a lethal weapon capable of making you say _yes_ without even second guessing yourself.

Last night was a pure example of his power of persuasion…

.

.

* * *

I plopped my sore ass on the couch and shoveled forkful after forkful of scrambled eggs into my mouth.

"So much for being mad at Jake." I snorted out loud.

He just fucked it all out of my system.

The bastard probably did it on purpose too.

We crossed _so_ many lines last night; lines that were based on friendship and mutual respect.

I certainly lost a little respect for him when he dropped off the face of the earth for two weeks.

He treated me like an acquaintance rather than a friend.

I chugged down my orange juice and waited for my Tylenol to take effect.

My muscles hurt like a bitch and so did my back.

Jake seriously needs to tone it down with the persuasive sex.

He also needed to talk to someone about his ex-fiancé because he clearly had issues in _that_ department.

I placed my empty plate on the coffee table and stretched my aching body on the couch.

_Ugh...What the hell did I get myself into?_

.

.

* * *

I was on the verge of dozing off when my doorbell started ringing...not once, but thrice in quick succession.

"I'm coming! Jesus…"

I opened the door in my oversized t-shirt with a hand on my hip, eyes prepared to throw daggers at my unexpected visitor.

'Funny. I could've sworn I heard you say those exact same words last night.'

.

.

Jacob was standing in the hallway with my red shoe tucked under his arm.

He was wearing the same bad-ass ripped jeans from the night before and a white Polo shirt that complemented his caramel skin.

"J-jake?"

Holy mother of awkwardness!

'I found this in the study.' He handed me my missing shoe, his brooding eyes briefly checking out my body.

He was clean shaven and his short hair was damp from the shower.

"Thanks. I-I…"

'You what?' Jacob folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door-frame. 'Did I fuck your brains out? 'cause you sure look speechless this fine Sunday morning.'

"Wow. Still talking dirty, I see. Did you forget to rinse your mouth with your super expensive mouthwash?" I shot back, surprised by his brazen attitude.

My steady voice was one hell of an accomplishment considering the shit-storm taking place inside my head.

'Did _you_? Because I can still see my cum on your lips.' He continued his taunting game, and I suddenly felt like I was playing a round of chess.

_Dirty bad boy chess, that is._

Who the hell was this man and what did he do to my Jacob?

Was this some sort of defense mechanism? An act of deflection?

My cheeks were on fire and so were my loins for that matter.

I was this close to jumping his bones right there in the hallway, neighbors be damned.

"Does sex turn you into some sort of evil vampire?'cause this right here is what I call a Damon Salvatore moment."

'Vampire?' Jacob chuckled in return.

He towered over me like a russet version of Angelus, all cocky and smirk-tastic.

"Oops, did I say vampire? I meant to say _douche_." I gritted my teeth.

'Douche?' His frowned down at me, looking mighty offended. 'You're calling me a douche? What about you Bella?' He snapped. 'You snuck out of bed and left like I was some random fuck you met at a bar.'

The drowsiness from earlier vanished from my body as I carefully digested Jake's words.

"And you went MIA for two weeks without so much as a _text_, so don't get your boxers in a twist just because I didn't leave you a freakin note on your pillow."

Jacob sighed, then pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration.

'You're not going to let me live this down, are you?'

"Nope." I replied, holding his intense gaze until he finally broke eye contact and dug a hand into his back pocket.

'Alright. Fair enough.' He nodded, taking out his iPhone which looked more like a miniature phone in his big hands.

'Can I come in now? Or am I forever banned from cupcake paradise?'

Oh dear God, why does he have to be so damn charming?

"Please don't do that." I blurted out, my lips itching to kiss his pouty mouth.

'Do what exactly?' He smirked knowingly.

"Just…come in before I change my mind." My fingers curled around the doorknob, trying to keep it cool as he brushed past me on the way in.

'Nice shirt by the way. Consider it a gift until I buy you a replacement for your damaged corset.' His tongue darted out to lick his full lips. 'Was I uh... too rough last night?'

Cue the awkward silence…

"A little." I admitted, feeling a little hot under the collar.

'Sorry…' He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 'Please feel free to blame it on my weakness for short skirts and _long_ legs.'

"O-kay."

He cleared his throat, looking a tiny bit flustered as well.

'So…'

"_So_…"

'Listen, Bells. I...'

His iPhone vibrated in his hand, and I was grateful for the interruption because I desperately needed a drink of water.

.

.

'Shit!'

Jake's potty mouth returned in full force accompanied by a clenched jaw and a terrifyingly pissed off expression.

"What's wrong?"

He tugged on his damp hair, then tossed me his phone all of a sudden.

'It took me two years to get the paps off my back. Two years!' He angrily ranted.

I caught the flying iPhone mid-air, my eyes instantly drawn to the webpage on the screen.

"Oh my God! Is that..."

'You and me from last night? Yep…' Jake cut me off, pacing the length of my living room. 'There are photos of us kissing on every gossip site out there.'

I peered at the dark photo, barely able to make out my face.

Jake, however, was hard to miss since said photo was taken in the parking lot, right in front of his Kawasaki.

It was posted on Perez Hilton, and the caption read: **Notorious playboy Jacob Black photographed kissing mystery brunette. His very first PDA caught on camera since his split from ex-fiancé Courtney Baits.**

"I had no idea the paparazzi were interested in your love life."

'What love life? You mean _this_?' He gestures between the two of us. 'You think we're a couplenow?'

He stared at me in disbelief, a storm of emotions flashing across his features.

"Please drop your attitude. I'm not the one who sold you out to the paps." I tossed him back his phone, feeling both hurt and offended by his outburst.

'Sorry. I just wanted to make sure that we're on the same page.' He apologized in a much softer tone.

"We are."

_Are we?_

'Your friendship is very important to me.'

I could feel the blood drain from my face the moment he said _friendship_.

'But I'm afraid we're gonna have to lay low for a while.' He added, much to my chagrin.

"Lay low. Go it." I nodded. "Now please get out of my apartment."

'Bella…' Jake tried to get me to look at him but I pretended to be scribbling down groceries on a post-it note. 'Sex doesn't have to change _anything_. We can still go back to our old routine.'

Hysterical laughter bubbled out of me despite my efforts to contain it.

'Bella?'

"Shhhhh….stop talking!" I pressed the yellow post-it to his mouth, effectively shutting him up. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

His big black eyes widened in response.

"_Everything_ changed the moment you told me you were jealous of Henry so NO…I can't go back to our old routine." I held his stubborn gaze. "I want to get to know your friends and introduce you to mine. I want us to go out for breakfast, you know, in the light of day instead of meeting up in those God-awful dimly lit cafes."

My fingers peeled away the post-it from his mouth…

"I'm done being your secret _friend_, Jacob."

Jake folded his arms across his chest, his expression shifting from mildly shocked to pensive.

"I thought we were finally breaking the habit when you took me to that motocross show, but I guess I was wrong."

He swallowed thickly, his gaze dropping to the phone in his hand.

'We're clearly at a crossroads here…'

"Yeah." I looked down at my trembling hands. "You're either in or out, so what's it gonna be?"

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Another cliffhanger ;) But I really want to find out what my readers think.**

**What's your advice to Bella in this situation and what do you think Jake's going to say?**


	8. Khal Drogo's Mistress

**A/N: Long chapter ahead. :)**

**If you're not familiar with **_**Khal Drogo**_** and **_**Daenerys Targaryen **_**(aka Mother of Dragons/Khaleesi) from Game of Thrones then I suggest you check out the links for this chapter on my profile.**

**Rated ****M**** for adult themes and language.**

* * *

_**Suggested listening**_

**Little Dragon- Twice**

**Late Night Alumni- Vixen**

**Nashville OST- If I Didn't Know Better**

* * *

I sat in the staff room with an unfinished plate of tuna salad and a mountain of exam papers.

My students were giving me a headache and Lana, my fellow art teacher was complaining about tenth graders for the umpteenth time.

'My class is wasted on this school's privileged, entitled quarterbacks.' She ranted while knitting another one of her hipster wool scarves. 'They don't listen to my instructions and God forbid they take the time to clean up their workspace!'

'Tell me about it.' Valeria, the librarian chimed in from beside me. 'I have a growing list of missing and overdue books.' She sighed. 'Everyone wants to get their hands on The Hunger Games trilogy and once they do, they don't bother to return it.'

'Speaking of school facilities…' Jeff, the P.E teacher joined the conversation. 'Did you know that _Jacob Black_ donated one million dollars to the school board?'

Whoa…what?

'They're going to use the money to build a new gym with an Olympic-size pool.' He added, looking extremely pleased with his announcement.

'Great.' Lana rolled her eyes sarcastically. 'Just what we need. Another sports team with their heads up their asses.'

'Yeah. Roy and his kids are going to get the chance to practice for Nationals.'

'The school spends enough money on the athletic department as it is. Why not allocate more money towards the math and science department?'

'Bella, you're so quiet today. Is everything alright, dear?' Valeria nudged my arm, sliding her granny glasses down the bridge of her nose.

I smiled politely and gathered my things.

"Yeah. I'm fine, but Madison and Taylor from sixth grade are driving me up the wall. Both girls hardly pay attention in class. They also like to write the lyrics to Justin Beiber's songs on the back of their exam papers! I'm so not looking forward to correcting their answers."

'You're not alone, Swan. Some of my students are failing calculus so I'm bringing them in for an extra class on Saturday. My favorite day of the week.' Ashley, who looked more like a model than a math teacher remarked as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

I sighed, getting up and pushing the plastic chair under the table. "Mine too."

'Do you wanna go out this weekend?' She asked, tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. 'Club of Thrones is hosting its own _Game of Thrones_ costume party on Saturday.'

"Sounds tempting, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass on this round of club hopping."

'Are you sure you want to miss out on what could be the hottest event of the spring?'

_Not by choice, my dear clueless friend_.

I just didn't want to risk running into Jake after he decided to pull the plug on our so called friendship.

He basically sacrificed it for the sake of his bad boy image.

"Yes. I'm sure."

Just like Jake was when he walked out my door.

He didn't even hesitate when he gave me his final answer:

'_**I'm sorry Bella, but I can't give you what you want.' **_

.

.

_._

* * *

I left the staff room with a heavy heart and an empty stomach.

My appetite was gone along with my enthusiasm for teaching.

All the positive energy I had actively harnessed in the past year or so seemed to have vanished from my body.

I was normally an upbeat person who loved cheering people up!

My science classroom was filled with rainbows…lots of bright colorful posters and my students loved my volcano experiments.

I was NOT going to allow _Mr. Kawasaki_ to dampen my mood.

He could go to hell for all I care.

.

.

.

* * *

'Miss Swan!'

I unlocked my Honda and turned around at the mention of my name.

Seth Clearwater sauntered over to me with his usual sunny smile and confident swag.

He was a carbon copy of Jake, russet skinned and incredibly charming.

He also had a crush on me, which was kind of ironic if you ask me.

"Hey, Seth." I smiled politely at the tall, broad shouldered quarter back.

'Today's my birthday.' He declared, grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy birthday!" I congratulated him. "If you were in my class, we would've celebrated your special day with cupcakes and a cool science experiment, but you _seniors_ claim to be _too_ old for this stuff."

'Not me.' He winked. 'I just turned eighteen but I'm still a kid at heart.'

"You're a teenager, Seth. Enjoy it while you can."

'I am enjoying it to the max.' He nodded while openly checking out my legs.

"Clearwater…" I said his name in my trademark teacher tone.

He instantly blushed, his eyes darting up to my face. 'You can't be older than twenty-one which makes me…' He started counting off on his fingers. 'Three years younger than you.'

"I'm actually twenty-two and _no_, you can't have my number."

'But I'm legal now.' He insisted.

"Seth. You're a good looking kid and I know for a fact that your entire senior class is crushing on you."

'I don't give a shit…sorry, a _crap_...' He corrected himself at the last moment. 'about those girls. See, your after-school book club changed my uh…perspective on a lot of things and made me a better student.' He added. 'You're an amazing woman, Miss Swan. I hope your boyfriend knows how special you are.'

.

.

.

* * *

I didn't bother to tell Seth that I was boyfriend-less at the moment. It would only prolong his crush on me which was flattering but inappropriate given the circumstances.

Besides, the mere thought of dating someone tall, dark and dangerous was definitely out of the question nomatter the age difference.

Yes, Bella Swan was going to steer clear of -Jacob lookalikes- once and for all.

They were nothing but trouble.

.

.

* * *

The following afternoon, I was greeted by my monthly telephone bills and an envelope taped to my apartment door. It was super fancy with my name elegantly written on the back.

"Hmmm…what do we have here?"

I tore it open and a glitzy card fell right into my palm.

"You have been cordially invited to Club of Thrones' GOT costume party. Enclosed is a VIP access card…"

I tapped the corner of the envelope and out slid yet another slightly smaller card with my name on it.

"Which entitles you to full VIP treatment and free drinks at the bar. Oooh nice."

The Gossip Possy were on a roll it seems_._

Luck me.

Having friends in high places was definitely the perks of being a blogger.

.

.

.

* * *

That night, I tossed and turned in bed, feeling sexually frustrated like never before.

Flashbacks of my unforgettable night with Jake were on constant replay in my mind.

I was equally stunned and angry at myself for craving his touch…his presence.

It was a never ending cycle of lust that needed to be crushed and fast.

Saturday morning rolled around and I was more than ready to hop back on the dating wagon.

It was time for a fresh start.

No bad boys.

No motorcycles.

No brooding and definitely NO Bossa Nova music.

I was, however, tempted to go to the GOT party.

It was the event of the season according to many local bloggers and Jake was probably going to be there so…

It was a tricky decision on my part but like I said earlier, I wasn't going to let him interfere with my social life.

The club was guaranteed to be crowded and the odds of running into him were high but I really wanted to dress up as _Daenerys Targaryen._

I already had an outfit fit for a Khaleesi somewhere in my closet.

"Club of Thrones, here I come."

.

.

.

* * *

"What do you mean none of you have VIP access? I thought we all did."

'No babe. You seem to be the only one with the golden ticket.' Ashley replied.

"Huh. That's weird."

'If I were you, I'd totally hit up the bar, get wasted, then wait for my secret admirer to show up.' She suggested.

"Hmmm…what if he turned out to be old and creepy like Hugh Hefner?" I shuddered in disgust.

'I highly doubt that, Bella. Club of Thrones is young and fresh so expect your guy to be hot and loaded.'

"Ugh…maybe I should just stay in and order Chinese."

'Please lose your grandma attitude and put on that sexy ensemble you showed me earlier!' Ashley practically shouted into the phone. 'I mean it, hon. If you're not dolled up and ready by nine o'clock, I will steal your precious card and take full advantage of its VIP privileges.'

.

.

.

* * *

I took a deep breath and showed the bouncer my golden VIP card.

"Miss Swan. Right this way."

I was led to a completely different entrance with a _Winterfell_ theme.

The carpet was white as snow and the music was much more chill than the Throne Room section of the club.

My black and gold embellished dress made me feel like a lone star in the Milky Way.

Tiny little snowflakes glittered beneath the arctic blue spotlights as I stepped into what appeared to be a maze made out of glazed mirrors.

A group of girls dressed in a variety of GOT costumes ventured past me with their cameras pointed at the ceiling.

You could actually hear the sound of dire wolves howling in the distance, following by thunder and lightning effects.

I took a few pictures of my own, marveling at the occasional tufts of snow that fell from the laser sky above our heads.

It was pure magic.

The maze gave way to an intimate VIP lounge with an elegant bar and GOT inspired furniture.

I nervously checked my watch before scanning the lounge rather discreetly.

My silver-white hair was the perfect disguise really.

The spray-on dye I bought from the Dollar Store was a success. It covered my natural hair color and made my Daenerys Targaryen transformation complete.

I blended in perfectly with the VIP crowd.

My waist-length hair also functioned as a curtain while I sat at the bar and waited for Ashley to call.

The ladies were stuck in traffic but they were beyond excited at the prospect of joining me in Winterfell's lovely lounge.

'_Bella?_'

I slowly turned around in my chair and my eyes widened when they recognized the young man staring back at me.

"Seth?" I gaped at him in shock. "What on earth are you doing here?"

'My cousins own the club so I come here every other weekend.'

"But you're underage!"

He sheepishly smiled, his broad shoulders covered in faux fur. 'I look way older than eighteen so it's no big deal. Honest.'

"How…how did you even recognize me?"

'Uh…' He looked adorably flustered and definitely grown up in his -Lord of Winterfell- attire. 'You're kinda hard to miss, Bella…_err_...Miss Swan.'

"That's sweet of you to say, Seth." I cleared my throat, tucking a strand of silver hair behind my ear. "So, let me guess. You're here to make sure that I get the _VIP_ treatment?"

'Actually, I'm here to introduce you to my cousins.' He blushed.

"Oh. Very well then…" My cheeks heated up as well. "Lead the way and I'll follow."

.

.

.

* * *

Seth led me to an elevated balcony with a panoramic view of the entire club.

"Wow. That is quite the view."

'It definitely is.' Seth flirted with me some more, his eyes roaming appreciatively over my short dress.

I folded my arms across my chest and shot him one of my mean teacher glares. "If you keep this up, I'll make sure your parents know about your current whereabouts, Mr. Clearwater."

He instantly froze in horror, eyes going wide like saucers.

'Sorry! I uh…can't help it.'

"I'm also going to give your cousins a piece of my mind. Serving drinks to an underage student is illegal in case they didn't know."

'I'm not allowed to drink, Miss Swan. Honest. I dance and hang out with Paul but alcohol is off the menu. I swear.'

"It'd better be."

My high heels clicked loudly on the marble floors, drawing the attention of a large group of men lounging in the corner.

One of them was over six feet tall, his russet skinned figure clad in a loincloth made out of leather.

He was wearing a Dothraki girdle and a pair of leather bracers on each forearm. His beard was intimidating and so were his kohl-lined eyes and those bad-ass blue markings on his shoulders.

'Guys! Bella…_err_...Miss Swan's here.'

Seth guided me to his cousin's table which was lined up with a variety of alcoholic drinks and an assortment of finger foods.

'Ah…the famous Miss Swan!'

My eyebrow shot up at the mention of the word famous.

"Please call me Bella."

I shook hands with Paul, Seth's cousin and co-owner of Club of Thrones.

He was both tall and good looking but the ring on his finger told me that he was definitely off the market.

_Oh well…on to the next cousin._

'Seth here thinks you're the real Mother of Dragons.' He jokingly remarked. 'He's your number one fan, just ask Jake. He's the one who sent you the VIP invite.'

_Whoa…what?_

I slowly turned around and my eyes landed on the man dressed as Khal Drogo.

'Jake is my kick-ass cousin.' Seth declared. 'He got me a beamer for my birthday.'

"Umm...what's a beamer?"

'It's slang for BMW.'

Jacob's deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

He stepped right under the spotlights, giving me a clear, unobstructed view of his falcon tattoo and those big brooding eyes with the thick lashes.

_Unf…_

I hardly recognized him in a beard.

He looked so deliciously different.

My mind was running in circles, trying to figure out what to do next.

Jacob saved me the trouble though, and pretended he didn't know me.

'I'm Jake.'

He held out his hand for me to shake so I did (even though a part of me wanted to bitch-slap him. Twice).

"So I've heard." I said through gritted teeth.

'Nice hair.' He observed, his gaze traveling south…past my cleavage.

The bastard was undressing me with his eyes.

"Thanks."

My heart was pounding like drum-wars in my chest.

_Breath in. Breath out. Breath in…_

'Would you like something to drink?' Paul offered. 'I could get you the full menu if you want?'

"That's not necessary." I smiled politely in return. "Uh...Seth? Could you please take me to the nearest ladies room?"

'Sure.'

.

.

* * *

"Oh God…oh God…"

I was practically hyperventilating by the time I reached the bathroom.

"This is freakin unbelievable." I muttered. "Of _all_ the kids at school, Seth had to be Jake's cousin?!"

Oh and Mr. Bad Boy had to go and dress up as Khal Drogo…

How ironic!

"Coming here was a colossal mistake." I sighed, splashing my flushed face with cold water. "Should've just stayed in and ordered Chinese…"

A sharp knock on the door interrupted my angry rant.

"Just a minute!"

'Bells, open up.'

I stared at the door for what felt like eternity, my fingers clinging to the marble counter behind me.

'_Please?_'

Jacob's voice was slowly wakening my resolve, seeping into the cracks of my armor…

I swallowed my pride and moved closer to the door.

"What do you want?"

'Let me in and I'll explain.'

My hand trembled on its way to the doorknob…

So much for being the brave Mother of Dragons.

"You don't owe me an explanation."

I opened the door, using my poker face as a shield.

"We're no longer _friends_…remember?"

Jacob stepped into the small bathroom, effectively crowding my space with his domineering warrior-king persona.

I took a step in the wrong direction and ended up being cornered against the sink.

'Seth might've mentioned you in passing once or twice but I didn't make the connection between yourname and his school until last week, when he asked me to send you that invite.'

"Whatever…" I muttered, keeping my eyes glued to the white linoleum floor. "Next time you decide to buy a club…a restaurant or an _island_, make sure I don't get an invitation, ok? I really don't wanna risk running into you anymore."

'There are no paps in here, Bells.' He said in a seductively low voice. 'That's why I sent you the VIP card, so…'

"So what?" I interjected. "So we could drink cosmos and pretend we don't know each other some more?!"

'Of course not.' He grunted.

I snuck a glance at his face and found him staring at me with those dark, intimidating irises.

"You're either in or out, Jake. There's no such thing as in between."

Jacob had the audacity to roll his eyes at me. He literally looked like a stubborn caveman: all proud and full of shit.

'Save your teaching philosophies for school, _Miss Swan_. This is real life, and in real life, people compromise and search for common ground.'

"Oh but Drogo_, _we have nothing in common." I licked my parched lips, desperate for a Cosmo break. "You basically want me to be your mistress!"

'Seriously, Bella?' He frowned, folding his leather-clad arms across his chest. 'You're comparing yourself to a mistress?'

"In your eyes I am no better than a mistress. Yes." I firmly nodded. "You wanted me out of the picture, remember? But now that Seth basically introduced me to both you and your cousin, I have no choice but to play along with your stupid charade."

Jacob was now occupying a big chunk of my personal space. His shadow was looming over me like a vertical cloud.

'Are you done, or do I need to grab a chair and sit down?'

"Oh we're _done_…" I replied in a snarky tone, fishing the VIP card out of my purse. "But you seem to have a problem letting go so here…" I pressed said card to his chest. "Take this…and tell Seth I'll see him on Monday."

My fingers lingered on Jake's torso longer than intended.

His skin was silky soft and incredibly warm.

Our eyes met all of a sudden and I was transported back to his house...

_Wine…books…sex…orgasms…_

More sex…

_Jake moaning and groaning in my ear…_

_His strong russet hands kneading, stroking and…_

'Bells…'

"Don't!" I closed my eyes. "Don't touch me."

'I won't…' His chest vibrated beneath my fingertips. 'In fact, you're the one touching me, Khaleesi.'

.

.

.

* * *

Ashley's phone call was a lifesaver.

It sobered me up and lifted the fog of sexual tension from the bathroom.

I pushed past Jake and lifted the phone to my ear, grateful for the interruption.

'Hey. How are you? And most importantly, can we join you in the VIP lounge?'

"Umm...actually, I'm on my way to the Throne Room."

'What? Why?'

"Long story. I'll explain later."

.

.

.

'Bella, wait!'

Torch lights lined the stone walls of the corridor, bathing Jake in an orange glow that made his skin look almost bronze-like…

Ethereal…

I didn't even realize just how much I'd missed him until that moment.

"I'm done waiting, Jake."

He suddenly froze in the middle of the hallway, frustration showing all over his face. 'At least give me a chance to explain myself.'

"No. No more chances." I shook my head vehemently. "You've made your bed, so enjoy your bad boy status while it lasts and please, just…" My voice betrayed me at the end. "Forget about me…" I choked out, tears springing into my eyes.

I hurried past him, clutching my phone to my chest.

* * *

Ashley was waiting for me in the Throne Room section of the club along with Aaliyah, Bridget and Celine (aka The Gossip Possy).

They were too busy partying to notice my sullen mood, so I plastered a fake smile on my lips and ordered a bunch of fruity drinks straight from the menu.

The ladies complimented me on my choice of dress and hair-color before whipping out their respective digital cameras.

They snapped pictures of me drinking from a jumbo goblet and pretending to be the Mother of Dragons.

They even asked a bunch of guys to pose for pictures with us for the sake of their gossip blog.

It was all fun and games until I spotted Jake staring at me from across the room.

"Shit."

I straightened my posture and tried to concentrate on the cute blonde with the glasses who was subtly flirting with me.

I laughed at his silly jokes and pretended to be interested in his GOT trivia.

Fifteen minutes into our conversation, I glanced up to find _Mr. Bad Boy_ flirting up a storm at the bar.

Girls were lining up to pose for pictures with him, openly admiring his Khal Drogo costume.

Jealousy coursed through my veins…so powerful it scared me.

I took a calming sip of water and waited for it to subside.

The Gossip Possy finished their drinks before moving to the dance floor, leaving me at the mercy of Blondie who was basically a male version of Little Miss Chatterbox.

I snuck another glance in Jake's direction and this time our eyes met.

He scratched his short beard…I licked my lips.

He ducked his head to pose for a picture with a petite redhead dressed as a wildling and I did the same with Mr. Chatterbox.

We mirrored each other's actions until there was no one left but me and him and those sex-filled fantasies inside my head, just begging to be fulfilled.

I chugged down the rest of my water, grabbed my purse and headed for the exit.

I texted Ashley on my way out and told her I was going home.

Far faaaar away from Jake and his -come fuck me- eyes.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

I made it home just in time for the 2 am Scooby Doo reruns.

My body felt like it was dipped in honey as I sluggishly went through my nighttime routine:

Cleanse, tone, moisturize.

Wear Pjs; heat up leftover noodles in microwave…

Erase Jake from memory? Haha. I wish!

I plopped my tired ass on the couch and flipped through the TV channels.

"Jesus. What a night."

* * *

I was on the verge of dozing off when my doorbell started ringing all of a sudden.

"Seriously?"

I dragged myself out of bed and padded barefoot to the living room.

"Who is it?"

'It's me…'

Jacob's voice was laced with sadness…overwhelming sadness that made me open the door against my better judgment.

He instantly sank to his knees in front of me and buried his face in my Wonder Woman t-shirt.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

I could smell the alcohol on his breath but other than that he seemed perfectly fine.

'I fucking hate my dad.' He muttered.

"Umm…"

'I hate him, Bells…with every fiber of my being.'

"Jesus, Jake. I thought somebody died." I rubbed my tired eyes, trying hard not to think about his hands on my waist.

'Sorry. I just needed to see you.'

"You saw me hours ago, remember?"

'Yeah but…'

"Go home, Jake." I sluggishly removed his arms from my waist.

His hooded gaze held me captive until I felt his lips on my neck. They planted soft, lingering kisses on my skin.

'I wanna stay.' He whispered in my ear, his rough beard scratching my collarbone. '_Please?_'

"No."

'_Yes_…'

"No..." I closed my eyes, his heady scent filling my nostrils.

'I uh...brought you a lil' treat.' He nudged my shoulder, urging me to open my eyes.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

He rose to his full height (still dressed in his Khal Drogo costume) and tugged on a tiny paper bag that was carelessly taped to his leather belt.

'Here…' He handed me the bag. 'Special delivery for the Khaleesi.'

I sighed, torn between kicking him out and inviting him in.

"At three in the freakin morning? God. You're beyond drunk, aren't you?'

Inside the bag was a mini cupcake with edible glitter sprinkled all over its white icing.

'Can I stay now?' He flashed me his trademark charming smile.

"Jesus…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How did you get here anyways?"

'Taxi.' He yawned, swaying on his feet. 'The driver crapped his pants when he saw me.'

"Gee, I wonder why."

'But I paid him two hundred bucks so...'

His glazed eyes widened dramatically, silently begging me to say yes.

.

.

"Ugh…fine! You can stay."

Jacob suddenly scooped me up in his arms, catching me by surprise. 'Yessssss! I knew the cupcake would do the trick.'

He carried me to my room despite my protests and dropped me on the bed.

'So, can I uh…join you?' He smirked while rubbing his flat stomach.

My eyes followed the motion of his long fingers as they traveled past his belly button. They slowly untied the knot on his leather loincloth to reveal his impressive bulge which was thankfully hidden beneath a pair of black Calvin Klein briefs.

"No!" I gasped, shielding my eyes in case he decided to lose the briefs as well. "You can sleep on the couch like last time."

'What couch? Oh you mean the miniature furniture in your living room?' He snorted. 'No way. I'd rather sleep on the floor.'

"Problem solved then." I tossed him one of my fluffy cupcake pillows.

'Uh…guess so.' He scratched his head, glancing around my dimly-lit bedroom.

I sat up against the headboard and squeezed a dollop of cocoa butter lotion into my palm while he stood there...watching me.

'You looked beautiful tonight.'

"Jake, please..._don't_." I pulled the covers to my chest, feeling both tired and vulnerable.

He ignored me though, and his dirty mouth took over.

'I was tempted to lock you up in that VIP bathroom and introduce my tongue to your pussy.'

Oh. My. God.

"You know what?"

'What?' He smirked.

"If you don't shut up, I'll introduce my taser gun to your balls!" I warned him, fishing out said gun from under my pillow.

'If you taser my _balls_, we won't be able to have sex tomorrow.' He shrugged off my warning and lowered his tall frame to the carpet next to my bed.

"Did you hit your head on the way here? 'cause you seem awfully dense tonight."

'If I'm dense, then you are stubborn and uncompromising.' He shot back.

"You have no right to judge me, Black. Not when you go around pretending to be this cool bad-ass when we both know it's just a fake façade."

'Well, I did offer to explain everything earlier but you shot me down so…'

"I _shot you down_ because you pulled the plug on our friendship two weeks ago. Remember?" I hissed, glaring down at him from the edge of my mattress.

'You gave me no choice, Bells. You gave me an ultimatum: _in_ or _out?_ so I chose out.' He sat up on his elbows, eyes burning in the light of my bedside lamp.

"Yeah, you made your bed, but seems like you're not comfortable with your decision, so what do you want, Jake? Cause right now, we're in limbo."

He raked his fingers through his hair, lips stretched into a thin line.

'I want a lot of things.' He sighed.

"Me too, but being your mistress is not one of them."

'Here we go again with the mistress bullshit.' Jake rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Bullshit, really?" I frowned. "Jake, we had a conversation in the club's bathroom tonight! You acted like you didn't know me when Seth introduced us! You showed up at my apartment _drunk_, expecting me to roll up the red carpet and bury the hatchet or whatever."

'Jeez. You make me sound like such a jerk, but I'm not!' He protested. 'I was trying to keep our relationship private for a lot of reasons.'

"Look, we're both tired and to be honest, my neck is starting to cramp so let's just…go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

'Ok.' He nodded, plopping his head on the pillow. 'Goodnight I guess.'

"Yeah. Goodnight." I switched off the lamp and rolled over onto my back.

.

.

'Moon of my life.' He chuckled in the dark.

"Shut up!"


	9. A Walking Contradiction

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been sick and my lack of sleep is not helping either.**

**Your reviews keep me going so keep 'em coming. :)  
**

**Rated M for adult themes and language  
**

* * *

My full bladder woke me up the next morning, forcing me to roll out of bed and accidentally trip over Jake in the process.

My right foot collided with his shoulder, jolting him awake almost instantly.

'Ow…what the hell?'

I landed on top of his bare chest, my body perpendicular to his own.

"Sorry! I totally forgot you were down here."

'Down where?' He croaked, looking dazed and painfully confused.

His raccoon eyes were pretty hilarious, his makeup from last night smudged all over his flawless cheekbones.

"Down by my bed." I pushed up on my elbows, my breasts grazing his muscled abs as I scooted off of him.

'Your bed?' He bolted upright all of a sudden, his broad shoulders bumping into the bedside table behind him.

I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh at his baffled expression.

"Yeah. You showed up at my door at 3 am, _drunk…_with a cupcake in a paper bag. Does any of this ring a bell?"

He covered his face with his hands and groaned.

'My head is killing me.'

"I'll go get you some aspirin." I tugged on his bicep on my way up, my bare feet digging into the carpet. "You're free to sleep on the bed now."

He hoisted himself up, using the mattress for support.

'Did we..?' He cleared his throat, his smudged eyes darting to my wrinkled Pjs.

"Have carpet sex? Nope." I blurted out, blushing to my roots.

'So you didn't kick me out of bed.' He chuckled. 'Good to know.'

"I doubt you're even _kickable_; given your size and all."

'True, but that didn't stop you from trying.' He smirked, making himself comfortable under my snowflake sheets.

"When did I ever…_OH_." My jaw dropped when I realized what he was insinuating.

'You moved around a lot in your sleep, Bells.' He casually remarked.

_God! How embarrassingly true…_

'Good thing my bed is nice and wide…'

Another smirk.

"Gee, thanks for the feedback. I'll make sure to tell my future dates _all_ about this annoying sleeping habit." I muttered sarcastically.

Jacob studied my flushed face from beneath those dark lashes. His cheeky smile told me that he was messing with me, and I took the bait...as usual.

'It's not _annoying_ per se.'

"If you say so." I shrugged, sliding my feet into the nearest pair of slippers. "But just so you know, you were _dying_ to jump into bed with me last night."

'Dying, huh?' He snickered.

"Yep. You even did a little striptease. It was quite entertaining actually."

'So I take it you find my drunkenness endearing.'

"Not exactly." I rushed to the bathroom door, eager to get to the toilet. "Your filter goes off and you become this dirty-talking bad boy…"

'Is that good or bad, Miss Swan?'

Jacob was clearly in a playful mood despite his hangover.

I eyed him suspiciously, familiarizing myself with his deflection techniques.

He stretched his arms above his head in a show of muscular seduction, followed by his trademark –come fuck me- gaze.

"Umm…I'll answer your question right after a short toilet break."

.

.

.

* * *

I walked up to the bed, armed with eye make-up remover, aspirin and a bottle of water.

Jacob was busy texting on his Blackberry, his fingers flying over the keypad.

He looked so out of place in my room, amidst the feminine pillow cases and the cotton-candy walls.

As if on cue, he glanced up from his phone and smiled.

'Nice bedroom by the way. It's very…_you_.'

"Thanks." I handed him his medicine, full aware of how _comfortable_ things were between us; as if this was our usual weekend morning routine after a wild night out clubbing.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here?" I prodded, soaking a pair of cotton balls with eye-shadow remover.

'I uh…received a phone call right after you left the club.' He replied, biting on his plump lower lip.

"From your dad?"

He swallowed, raking his fingers through his thick hair. 'Yeah.'

"And…?"

Jacob hesitated, his eyes darting to the Blackberry in his lap.

'His wife is pregnant.'

"You mean your umm…_stepmom?_"

'Please don't call her that. She's nothing more than a gold-digger.' He gritted his teeth. 'And she's not even old enough to be my _mother_!'

"Why? How old is she?" I softened my tone, reaching out to stroke his tense shoulders.

'Twenty eight.'

"Whoa…twenty eight?!"

'Yeah.' He snorted. 'My dad _refused_ to have any more children after I was born…funny how people change.'

"Did your mom want more kids?"

'Yeah. She wanted a dozen if not more. ' He chuckled humorlessly. 'But that was years ago...'

"What is she up to now?"

'She uh…flew to Paris last week to attend a bunch of art exhibits.'

"Nice. Her name is Sarah, right?" I asked while wiping the smudged Khal Drogo makeup from his cheeks.

'Sarah Seraphim, yeah.'

I almost _squealed_ at the mention of her name.

"Your mom is Sarah Seraphim? As in famous painter and children's book author? Her latest masterpiece is touring the European art galleries as we speak!"

'Yep. That's my mom.' He chuckled.

"Jacob Black, how could you keep such a thing to yourself? Shame on you." I jokingly chided him.

'I didn't want to brag.' He sheepishly shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? If my mom was Sarah Seraphim, I'd sit and _brag_ about her all day. She's coveted in the artistic blogosphere. There's even an entire blog dedicated to her work."

'I had no idea you were a fan, Bells.' Jake grinned.

"Yeah well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." I deadpanned.

He raised an eyebrow in response, eyes dancing in the light streaming from outside.

'Like…?'

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you."

He did, only to plaster a cocky smirk on his lips.

"What's with all the smirking, by the way? Care to share?" I wiped more shadow from his eyelids.

_Whoever did his Khal Drogo makeup was clearly an artist._

'Seth thinks you're out of my league.'

"Aww…how sweet."

'He also asked me to stay the fuck away from you.'

I tossed the dirty cotton balls in the trash and picked up Jake's loincloth from the carpet. "Why didn't you?"

Jake's eyes fluttered open at my question, a shadow of irritation passing through his features. 'Because of _this_!' He made a quick gesture with his hands. 'You keep doing and saying all the right things...' He frowned.

"Nice. So you basically want me to be rude and crass so _you_ could justify staying away from me or whatever."

'Don't twist my words, Bella.' He violently tugged on the blue comforter and wrapped it around his waist.

"You're the one with the twisted frame of mind, _Jacob_." I shot back. "You don't want us to be friends yet you show up at my apartment at three in the freakin morning?" I snorted. "You're a walking contradiction, that's what you are."

'_This_ was a onetime thing.' He insisted. 'I can assure you it won't happen again.'

"Good."

_No! Not Good. _

_Nothing __good__ comes out of this. Ever._

'Yeah...' He got out of bed, taking my snowflake sheets with him. 'Can you uh…hand me my clothes?'

"You mean this?" I waved his loincloth in the air.

He snatched it from my hand, his brooding eyes searching my face. 'You never answered my question earlier.'

"Which one?"

'The dirty-talking question.'

He stepped closer, upping his _A-game_ or whatever it is that made me want to jump his Khal Drogo bones the night before.

"Umm…"

I _epically_ faltered and he noticed.

'You're blushing.' His fingers grazed my neck.

It was the faintest touch, like a butterfly kiss…soft and fleeting.

"You can't expect me to answer such an inappropriate question while you're standing there…_practically_ naked." I swallowed, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

'Speaking of _nakedness_, I can't leave your building looking like this. Your neighbors will think I'm Wolverine…minus the claws.'

"Haha." I rolled my eyes at his X-men reference. "Let me see what I can do."

I opened my tiny walk-in closet and rummaged through my brother's stuff.

He was living the life of a nomad these days, shooting his latest wildlife documentary in South Africa and basically living off a backpack.

We rented this apartment together so he ended up packing most of his stuff in boxes and leaving them in _my_ closet.

I opened the nearest box and fished out an NYU t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

The shirt was probably a size too small but it was better than nothing.

"There you go." I handed them to Jake. "Problem solved."

He unfolded the shirt with a hint of a frown, almost like he didn't want to get dressed.

"It might be a tight fit."

'Yeah. I noticed.' He grunted before putting it on.

I tried not to stare while his muscles shifted and flexed under his caramel skin-tone.

_Shit. I have to get out of here!_

"Umm…I'll be in the kitchen."

Jacob's fingers latched on to my arm, stopping me from fleeing the room.

'Wait.'

There was a question in his eyes.

I knew him long enough to see it written all over his face.

'Do you wanna have breakfast at The Bagel House? It's right around the corner…'

"I know where it is, Jake." I rolled my eyes.

'I owe you an apology for last night, maybe a bagel or two.'

Oh my God.

_Was this guy serious?_

"You don't owe me _anything_."

'But…'

"No, you need to get this through your _indecisive_ head…" I japed an angry finger into his chest. "We're no longer friends, ok? I may have caved in and let you spend the night but that's it."

'That's _it_?' He frowned. 'Really, Bells?'

"Yep."

'Then why didn't you kick me out of your apartment the moment I woke up, huh?' He stepped closer, backing me into a proverbial corner.

"You already know the answer to that question."

'Do I?' He pressed.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me…"

I was just about to dart past him when his lips ambushed me.

They were soft, warm and persistent.

My body instantly disconnected from my brain, surrendering to Jacob's kiss.

He hoisted me higher against his chest, his hand cupping the back of my neck.

_I'd be a liar if I said I didn't enjoy his sudden aggressiveness…_

The way he ravaged my mouth, his beard scratching my face…

_Was this really happening?_

I opened my eyes, my lips still doing the tango with Jake.

_Bella Swan, what are you DOING?! _

Jacob must've had the _exact_ same thought because we both broke apart at the exact same time.

I stumbled backwards, panting…_confused_ and incredibly aroused.

'Sorry I…' He swallowed, running his fingers through his hair.

"You _what_?"

'I should go…'

.

.

.

"You…_you_ can't just kiss me and leave!"

I followed him out of the bedroom, my lips still tingling from said kiss.

"Jacob!"

He turned around, looking just as angry and bewildered…

'What do you want be to do, Bells? You want me to _un-kiss_ you?'

"No. I want you to make up your damn mind 'cause this is freakin frustrating!" I shouted.

'My mind is already made up.' He held my gaze defiantly. 'You're the one who needs to get off her high horse and meet me in the middle.'

"You mean _meet_ you at the club…"

'Goddamit Bella! What's wrong with laying low for a while?!' He growled.

"I…It's complicated."

'No it's not.' He argued. 'It was pretty simple but you made it _complicated_.'

He tossed my snowflake comforter on the couch and opened the door.

'Anyways, thanks for the clothes and for letting me stay the night. I promise to stay out of your hair...'

"Me too."

'Have a nice life.' He grunted before storming out of my apartment.


	10. Royal Ambition

**A/N: So three of my stories have been nominated for a Fandom Choice Award!**

**None of this would've been possible without my readers so thank you all so much! :)  
**

**If you would like to vote for Bad Boy Unintended, please visit the Fandom Choice Awards website. The link is on my profile.  
**

* * *

Summer rolled around and I had _way_ too much time on my hands.

Ashley tried to convince me to join her salsa/yoga/kick-boxing classes but I resorted to my couch potato ways.

Garfield had nothing on me during those long vacations.

I stocked my fridge with enough food to feed my entire floor and filled my freezer with every ice-cream flavor known to man.

Instead of tanning my ass off at the beach, I spent most days curled up on the couch with the A/C on full blast.

I was content being a couch potato…

My brother teased me about it but I came up with the best excuse ever:

His sister was saving enough money to travel to Africa, Europe and hopefully Japan by summer 2014.

The Gossip Possy were convinced that I was going through some sort of early twenties crisis. They demanded to know why I no longer partied with them…

There were literally three pool parties per night at the hottest spots in town.

A truckload of hot men were home for the summer and Club of Thrones was becoming more exclusive by the hour.

Business was thriving but my love-life was nonexistent.

It was the bad boy curse.

It had to be.

See, the day Jacob stormed out of my apartment; he took something with him…

I had no idea what it was until I spotted a bunch of hot men working out at the gym, and instead of drooling over their muscles…I turned around and walked away, totally unimpressed.

Yes, my libido was gone.

It magically disappeared and not even _Henry Cavill_ was able to get it back.

Two weeks after the start of my summer vacation, I suddenly felt like watching Bridget Jones's Diary so I rented it from this tiny DVD store that also doubled as a hot dog stand. It had hands down the best corn dogs I've ever tried.

My trips to DVD land were becoming frequent and my appetite for romcoms was on the rise.

I think I watched more than fifteen movies in the span of two days; movies with bad boys falling for the good girl:

~10 Things I Hate About You

~A Walk to Remember

~The Breakfast Club

~Cruel Intentions

You name it, I watched it.

.

.

.

* * *

It was Monday morning when I woke up to the sound of my phone; incessant, annoying and a reminder that my family still existed outside my romcom bubble.

My dad's latest burst of ambition led him to host a dinner at the Four Seasons.

Why? Because he was running for governor!

Apparently, his friends and co-workers convinced him to launch a campaign starting with a fancy business dinner.

Charlie was on the cusp of retirement but his work as the Chief of Police made him a fit candidate to run for office.

He needed a budget to manage his campaign so endorsements were the next logical step, hence the dinner at the Four Seasons.

It was safe to say that my mother was beyond excited about the whole thing.

Parties and soirees were her idea of a good time so she was having the _time _of her life organizing my father's schedule.

I honestly didn't realize my parents were interested in governing an entire STATE.

Guess they had too much time on their hands with their kids out of the house.

Of course, my dad wanted his precious daughter to help him get those endorsements…

He bribed me with fresh cupcakes ordered from the finest bakery in New York; custom made with my initials on them.

I was impressed with Charlie's art of persuasion.

He was always good at negotiating the best deals, especially when we were kids.

He used to make my brother clean up the garage and mow the lawn in exchange for concert tickets and limited edition baseball cards.

Anyways…so that's how I found myself at the hair salon along with my mother who requested a haircut fit for a First Lady.

I opted for a less sophisticated hairdo; a French braid to match my elegant dinner dress.

Renee insisted that we get our nails done afterwards so I practically spent the entire day catching up and listening to her latest obsession: The Royal Family.

'Prince Harry's single so there's still hope for you, Pumpkin.' She told me while we were shoe-shopping.

"Mom. No offence, but your expectations are way higher than mine."

She patted me on the shoulder before dropping a box of expensive Louboutins into my shopping basket.

'You're Charlie Swan's daughter. You should always aim high.' (Was her advice to yours truly).

"Okay, but I honestly can't afford those shoes."

'Nonsense.' She scoffed. 'Here. Use my credit card.'

"Mom…" I held her stubborn gaze, but she wouldn't budge.

'I want you to be the belle of the ball tonight so move your tiny behind to the cashier and pay for those shoes.'

"If you insist."

'I do.' She flashed me her scariest smile to date.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Later that day, I changed into my petrol-blue peplum dress and slipped my manicured feet into the nude Louboutin shoes.

"I should hire someone to carry me."

Seriously…

What was Renee thinking?

Oh right, she's thinking BIG like a First Lady.

She also wants me to marry Prince Harry.

No pressure…

I took a deep breath and wiped the extra lipstick from my mouth.

Make-up was the last thing on my mind though.

I had bigger fish to worry about.

Charlie was a social butterfly just like my brother but I was more of an introvert.

Making small talk with business men and women was _so_ not my cup of tea.

By the time I arrived at the Four Seasons, my body was in dire need of liquid courage.

Luckily, I was offered a glass of champagne the moment I stepped into the elegant ballroom.

.

.

'Bells!'

My father's booming Santa Claus voice was music to my ears. It somehow calmed my nerves, especially when I turned around and saw him wearing a navy suit.

"Hey dad." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Jeez. You smell like a bottle of Old Spice."

'Your mother's responsible, not me.' He replied. 'She chose the suit too. Can't say I like the color…'

"You look great, dad." I chuckled. "Really. You do."

He tugged on his tie which was definitely chosen by my mother who was a big fan of stripes. 'You're just saying that because I'm your old man.'

"Old? Nah. You look younger than George Clooney."

'And you look lovely tonight.' He complimented me in return.

"Thanks, dad. I must say, this is one heck of a dinner party."

'Well, your mother insisted on flowers on every table…and candles.' He rolled his eyes. 'She thinks I'm running for president.'

"Umm…her dream is to meet the Royal Family so…"

'Speaking of royalty, a very successful young man is about to arrive at any minute.' Charlie filled me in. 'I need you to butter him up and serve him on an endorsement plate before dinner.'

"Butter him up?" I cocked an eyebrow at my father's choice of words. "Really?"

'You're a charmer like your old man. Charm equals money.' He added. '_Money_ we need for the campaign.'

"What's in it for me?" I jokingly asked.

'I'll think of something.' Dad winked at me before rushing off to greet a few more guests.

.

.

* * *

The table reserved for our family was crowded with my mother's friends who were discussing the perils of the paparazzi.

One of them was a beautiful Native American woman who introduced herself as Sasha Black.

"Are you umm…related to Jacob Black?"

'Why yes?!' She smiled. 'I'm his aunt.'

_No freakin way._

I think my face went pale in response so she handed me a glass of water and asked me to sit down.

'My nephew suffered a lot at the hands of the disgusting paparazzi. They almost ruined his life three years ago.'

"Really?"

She nodded, her glossy black hair sliding past her shoulders. 'Imagine? His ex-fiancé used to call them. She was a fame whore with a capital F.'

"Yikes." I shuddered.

Poor Jacob, hunted by the paps 24/7.

'I never liked her so I tried to warn him but he was head over heels.' Sasha added with a frown. 'He worshipped the ground she walked on.'

"Wow. Sounds like one hell of a love story."

'It was…until he decided to launch his own company.' She paused to take a sip of champagne. 'Instead of supporting him, Courtney threatened to leave him.'

"What? Why would she do that?"

'Because he was low on cash, that's why.' She replied. 'He no longer relied on his daddy for money.'

"But his company's doing so well now!"

'Yes, but back then he had to build it from scratch. Meaning, he had to cut back. No more platinum credit cards, no more trips to Paris…and so on.'

My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help but feel proud of Jake.

"So, did he break up with her? Or…"

'No. She left him for an oil tycoon's son. _Bernard_ something. They were married a year later.'

"Oh."

Sasha suddenly leaned forward and placed her hand on top of mine.

'By the way, I know you _know_ Jacob.' She whispered in my ear.

My mouth opened and closed like a trout fish while my brain tried to figure out if this whole thing was fate or mere coincidence?

I heard Charlie calling my name in the background, amidst the light chatter and classical music.

'Go. We'll talk later.' Sasha patted my hand before turning her attention to my mother's incessant gossip.

I took a deep breath and rose from my chair, feeling slightly confused.

The dinner tables were starting to fill out and the ballroom was becoming an endless sea of business suits.

Charlie was about to greet someone at the door; _someone_ tall, broad-shouldered and familiar…

Time slowed down when my gaze landed on his face.

My heart was in freefall, as if on a rollercoaster…

Damn.

Was he always this good looking?

The past year felt surreal, almost like it belonged to some other girl; a _girl _who rode motorcycles and had sex with bad boys.

My libido was suddenly reactivated, like he'd somehow jumpstarted it with his presence.

I tried to keep my cool with every step but it was hard, especially with him standing _so_ close.

He shook my father's hand, his tall frame towering above everyone else.

Jesus, was he always this tall?

I didn't even notice that he'd brought a date, not until after I reached Charlie's side.

'Bells, I'd like you to meet Mr. Black. He's our special guest this evening.'

My eyes were drawn to the curvaceous blonde on his arm.

Jake must've chosen her from a Victoria's Secret catalogue, that's for sure.

Her strapless dress made me look like a nun in comparison.

"We've met once before." I dryly said, his brooding eyes drawing me in like a magnet.

He was wearing a grey suit and a black shirt with a band collar that accentuated his delicious jaw line.

'Actually, it was more than once.' He remarked.

I think we might've glared at each other long enough to make Charlie uncomfortable.

'So…how about a glass of champagne?' He cheerfully suggested.

The blonde bobbed her head enthusiastically, then she stuck out her hand and introduced herself.

'I'm June!' She smiled, showing off her blinding white teeth.

She was clearly not the brightest crayon in the box so I faked a smile of my own and told her to call me _Isabella_.

.

.

* * *

Jacob basically dumped his date on me and went on a ballroom tour along with Charlie.

I watched him hand out his business card to more than twenty people.

In the meantime, June showed me pictures of her French poodle on her iPhone and asked me if I'd been to Club of Thrones.

I tried to be polite. I really did, but she was getting on my nerves big time.

She was ridiculously shallow!

Jacob Black was anti-shallow; at least that's what he told me once.

Bringing a carbon copy of _Heidi Spencer_ to a formal dinner was something I never expected him to do.

Not in a million years.

Not after what his ex-fiancé had put him through.

It didn't make any sense whatsoever.

My confusion turned into anger so I excused myself and went looking for Sasha.

.

.

* * *

'Looking for someone?'

Jacob's deep voice made my hormones simmer, but it also made my temper rise…

"What are you doing here, Jake?"

'I was invited.' He casually replied. 'And you're supposed to be my _lovely_ hostess. At least that's what your dad told me.'

I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the wall behind me.

We were both standing in the corner behind the podium where Charlie was expected to give his speech after dinner.

"I'm supposed to convince you to endorse him."

He suddenly stepped closer until he was directly in my field of vision.

'Go ahead. _Convince_ me.'

I swallowed, my cheeks giving away my inner state of arousal.

My ovaries were literally prepared to lure Jake into my uterus.

"Jesus, Jake. Charlie asked me to butter you up, not whore myself out to you!"

'Whoa. Easy there, Bells. I was just…'

"Just what, huh?" I jabbed a finger into his chest. "Why do you keep showing up the moment I stop missing you, why?!"

Jacob held my angry gaze but didn't say anything in return.

I was suddenly aware of Renee glancing in our direction with a concerned expression on her face.

She probably thinks I'm going to slap the guest of honor or something…

'Do you wanna get out of here?'

My ears must've gone rogue because there was no way that Jake would ask me such a question…

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?"

Jacob did his trademark impatient eye roll, then his full lips repeated the earlier question, only slower this time.

"Umm…what about June?"

'She has her own ride.' He dug a hand into his pocket and fished out the keys to the Kawasaki. 'I have mine.'

My heart did a back flip in response.

"Jake. I…I can't…"

'Why not?'

I lowered my gaze to the flower patterned carpet, my fingers toying with the ruffles on my waist. "Because…you need to let go of the past, including your fear of the paparazzi."

'Jesus, you sound just like my aunt.' He sighed in frustration. 'Wait. Did she talk to you?'

"Maybe." I hesitantly replied. "Oh and by the way, you should've opened up to me about Courtney."

'Damn it, Bella. I didn't come here so you'd lecture me about this shit.' He hissed.

"Well, somebody has to!" I shot back, glancing up at his angry face.

He crossed his arms and glowered at me menacingly. 'If you really wanted me to let go of the _past_, you would've stuck around…but you didn't.'

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes, trying to lower my voice so no one would notice our mini-fight. "I've known you for over a year now. A _year_, Jacob! And yet you've kept me in the dark about a lot of stuff."

The classical music floating from the speakers became ominous all of a sudden.

It was almost like a soundtrack to our heated conversation…

Jacob was becoming more and more agitated and I was straddling the line between frustration and longing.

'You wanna know why I don't like bringing up the past, Bella?' He practically growled in my ear. 'Because when you trust someone and he fucks you over and over again, you lose faith in everyone around you.'

'It took me a while to restore some of that _faith_. Then you came along and gave me…_hope_.'

My breath hitched at the tenderness in his voice.

It was _so_ different from his strained, defensive body language.

'I didn't realize how much your presence made a difference until now.' He added, making me feel all fuzzy on the inside.

I felt overwhelmed all of a sudden and he noticed.

'Hey. You okay in there?' He playfully nudged my shoulder.

"I-I'm not sure." I replied, smoothing my hands over my dress.

The ominous music ended and all that was left was the sound of cutlery as people started eating.

'Tell you what. How about I take you for a ride?'

"Jake. I…"

He pressed his finger to my lips, cutting me off.

'Say yes and I'll endorse your father.'


	11. Seductive Persuasion

**A/N: One last update before 2013 :)**

**I wish you all a Happy New Year and a belated Merry Christmas! Enjoy your weekend and see you next year!  
**

* * *

Euphoria.

That's what it felt like to ride Jacob's Kawasaki.

The sweet summer breeze flirted with my braid as I clung to him, my fingers using his soft jacket as an anchor.

I closed my eyes and felt the engine vibrate beneath us both…

The familiar adrenaline rush made me both nervous and giddy.

Jake was as calm as ever, his body accustomed to being in control. He steered the Kawasaki towards the beach where the air was much cooler.

I scooted closer, pressing my front to his deliciously warm back.

'Cold?' He knowingly asked.

"A little. Yeah."

The bike slowed down, the engine purring quietly as we approached the amusement park down by the pier.

The sidewalk was packed with kids of all ages, laughing and eating clouds of cotton candy.

Jacob parked the Kawasaki in an empty space close to the entrance and killed the engine.

"So…what are we doing here?"

'_We_ are going to have dessert, followed by dinner.' He automatically reached backwards to help me climb off the bike.

I took his hand and swung my leg over the leather seat, landing on my expensive Louboutin heels.

Jake shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over my shoulders, his familiar musky scent invading my nostrils like pheromones.

I took a deep breath and managed to say thank you.

His big brooding eyes acknowledged my words with an intense, guarded glance.

* * *

Silence seemed to be the theme of our evening as we made our way to a small pink shack called _Lazy Lemons_.

The freckled young man behind the counter waved at Jake before fetching two bottles of pink lemonade from the fridge.

He handed me the bottle with a polite smile before asking Jake if he'd like to order the usual.

'Yep.' He nodded, leading me by the elbow to a green bench overlooking the sparkly Ferris wheel.

We both sat down and sipped our lemonade until the red haired kid showed up with two plates of lazy cake and extra napkins.

Jacob thanked him and pressed a wad of cash into his palm.

'Tell Derek I said hi.'

'Sure will, Mr. Black. Bon appetite!'

Once the kid was gone, he turned to me with a wistful smile on his lips.

'Mom used to bring me here all the time. It was our little secret.'

I dug into my plate and brought the plastic fork to my lips.

"This looks homemade. Smells good too."

'It is.' He confirmed, taking a big bite out of his own cake.

I ditched the fork and brought the chocolaty slice to my mouth.

It melted on my tongue, reminding me of my grandmother. She used to make the best lazy cake using her very own homemade biscuits.

'So, what's the verdict?'

I gave Jake a thumbs up and polished my plate in a matter of seconds.

'That good, huh?' He chuckled, tossing both our paper plates in a nearby trash can.

"More than _good_. No wonder you're keeping this tiny shack to yourself."

'I..uh…come here whenever I'm in the mood for something different.' He dug his hands into the pockets of his slacks and stared out into the distance.

"You mean whenever you're tired of wining and dining company CEOs?"

'Exactly.'

His eyes were gorgeously impressed when they landed on my face.

I quickly looked away, focusing instead on the spinning merry-go-round next to the ferris wheel.

"See? I practically know you like the back of my hand."

'You know me better than most people.' He toyed with his cufflinks, the overhead spotlights dancing across his sleeve.

The Ferris wheel looked like a big star shining on the dark ocean water, making the moment a lot more romantic than it should be.

.

.

Earlier, when he asked me to say _yes_, I never thought we'd end up here…again.

The weeks I'd spent trying to forget him were basically an illusion.

My feelings were unchanged, possibly even stronger.

"Was she your first?" I finally asked. My voice trembling slightly.

Jacob's hands fell to his sides at my question.

I could tell from the look in his eye that he knew I was asking about Courtney.

'Yes.' He swallowed, moving to stand beside me.

We were both staring out into the ocean, the sound of innocence floating from the nearby amusement park.

"Are you still in love with her?"

'No.' He quickly replied. 'She almost destroyed my career…something I'll never forget.'

"Sasha told me that she umm…used to call the paparazzi."

'Yeah. They used to follow us everywhere.' Jacob frowned. 'She uh…used to brag to her friends about it as if it were a good thing.'

My fingers reached out to stroke his shoulder. "Was she always like this?"

'Nope. She was incredibly down to earth when we were in high school.'

"Then you proposed…"

His eyes widened in realization, almost like he didn't know she was after the diamond ring.

'I _proposed_ and it was like she was this completely different person.'

"Amateur gold-digger?"

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his Rolex adorned wrist.

I suddenly realized that his upper body was more accessible thanks to my ridiculously high heels.

His face was within kissing distance and I was beyond tempted to just grab him and ambush his pouty lips.

'How about you, Bells? Who was your first?'

Jacob's question was expected but I was so not ready to answer it yet.

'Come on.' He prodded. 'Don't go all shy on me now.'

"I'm not shy. I'm just…"

My voice trailed off as I stepped onto the wooden boardwalk. The calm ocean waves were the perfect remedy for my nerves.

I inhaled the salty ocean air and closed my eyes, listening to the soft splashing soundtrack below my feet.

'Bells…' Jake's deep voice was barely a whisper. 'Was I your _first_?'

"Define first." I replied, clutching his jacket closer to my chest. "Because you're definitely my _first_ when it comes to a lot of stuff."

'Give me an example and I'll tell you if it's in my definition.' He playfully requested.

"Okay. Fair enough." I sighed. "Just…don't say anything until I'm finished."

.

.

.

* * *

Jake listened to me describe my first Kawasaki experience and how terrified I was the first time he took me for a ride…

I told him how much I valued all the things he shared with me, especially the books I borrowed from his study.

"Do you want them back? Because I still have one more book to read."

'Bells…' He stepped closer, his eyes searching mine. 'Books are the last thing on my mind right now.'

"Umm…" I bit my lip, unable to look away from his smoldering gaze.

It was like a neon sign that screamed: _trouble_.

"What's on your mind then? Orgasms? Blowjobs?"

'Maybe.' He smirked.

"Well, then…you'll be pleased to know that you were my very first BJ." I blurted out.

'No way.' His eyes widened in disbelief. 'What about your ex?'

"He hated oral sex with a passion."

Jacob's smirk disappeared, only to be replaced by a disapproving frown.

'So let me get this straight. You were in a relationship with a guy who refused to go down on you?'

"Yes." I nodded, feeling predictably embarrassed.

'_Why?_'

"Because I was in love with him."

Silence filled the air after my confession…

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, my gaze dropping to my nude Louboutins.

'So you're willing to sacrifice your sex life for the sake of love?'

"The old Bella would've done that, yes." I replied. "But I've changed a lot since then."

'I'm glad you did.' Jacob remarked. 'A woman like you deserves perfection.' He added.

"Jeez. You sound like my mom." I chuckled, raising my head to look at him.

'Great minds think alike.' He grinned.

"Alright. Can we please change the subject? All this talk about sex is making me antsy."

'I thought you were gonna say _horny_.' He smirked. Again.

"Horny is an understatement."

Goddammit, Swan! Stop thinking out loud._  
_

'Listen, Bella.' Jake cleared his throat, a sign that he was about to say something _really_ important. 'I uh…have a confession to make.'

"What is it?"

He hesitated for a second, his hands disappearing into the pockets of his designer slacks. 'It's been exactly three months since the night we…'

_Committed a sex crime?_

"Slept together? Yeah I know."

My body literally froze in shock, my brain buzzing with a thousand questions.

'What I'm getting at is…that it's been a while for me too.'

"OH."

My ovaries were beaming with pride at this point.

'Surprised?' He asked.

"Of course I am! I mean…you're Jacob Black. Girls would trade their diamonds and pearls for a night with you."

'Yeah, but they're not you, doll-face.' He closed the distance between us and cupped my face in his large hands.

"Jake. You said we were _friends_." I reminded him.

'I know.' He stroked my flaming cheeks with his thumb.

My breath hitched when he leaned forward, his full lips within kissing reach.

'I'm flying out to Monte Carlo tomorrow. Say you'll come with me.'

"_Monte Carlo_…" I blinked, hypnotized by his sultry gaze.

How could one say no to such an offer?

'Yes.' He slid his thumb across my lower lip, playing his seduction game like an MVP.

'I'll take care of _everything_.' He reassured me. 'All you have to do is pack your bags…'

"Jake. You can't just whisk me away to Europe." I weakly protested.

'Do you have a valid passport?'

"Yeah, I do."

'Bikini?' He trailed a finger down my neck, making me shudder.

"Uh-huh."

'Think of all the things you'll get to experience, Bells.' His chocolate breath tickled my ear, turning my brain into mush. 'Four days and four nights in Monaco. No cameras. _No_ paparazzi…'

My imagination took his words and weaved them into an incredibly tempting story.

A story filled with royal palaces, French croissants and yacht clubs…

"Jesus, Jake. Did they teach you business or seductive persuasion at Cornell?"

'Both.' He said before kissing the side of my neck with his sensuous mouth.


	12. Postcard From Paradise

**A/N: Hi everyone! I have good news to share with you. **

**Bad Boy Unintended won Third Place at the Fandom Choice Awards! :)**

**Thanks to all the readers who voted for this story and for nominating it in the Best James Dean category.**

**Also, a big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed chapter 11. I will PM you as soon as I can.**

**Below is a long chapter packed with Jake-Bella moments and a trip to Monte Carlo.**

**All alone in a foreign country, will they behave? ;)**

* * *

**_***...***...***_**

'Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent to Côte d'Azur Airport, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead compartment. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you.'

**_***...***...***_**

'Finally!' The newlywed couple sitting behind me exclaimed, mirroring my sentiments regarding the long flight.

The steady hum of the airplane's engine was a soothing balm to my nerves and so was the breathtaking view outside the oval windows.

We were currently flying over the French Riviera with its turquoise waters and lush green coastline.

Jake was lazily leafing through the latest issue of the Financial Times, oblivious to the buxom air-hostess who had been trying to catch his eye for the past ten minutes.

I stretched my stiff legs for the umpteenth time and saw him stuff the magazine in the pouch across from his seat.

"Bored?"

He turned his dark head to look at me, his tired eyes traveling leisurely past my chin until they settled on my floral bow dress. It was my favorite summer dress and it proved to be quite the hit with Mr. Bad Boy as well.

'You should only wear dresses from now on.' Was his reply, paired with a lazy smirk and a brush of his fingers along the emerald green fabric.

My heart did a back-flip inside my ribcage and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered to life at his touch.

They were a constant presence in my digestive system ever since I said 'yes' to this unforeseen trip to Monte Carlo.

Of course, Jake was oblivious to the havoc he was wreaking on my nerves.

He was frustratingly nonchalant about the whole thing and as cool as a damn cucumber.

"My eyes are up here, Black." I ignored his remark and dug out Grace Kelly's biography from my bag.

Reading was the perfect distraction from his sexy smirk which was practically tattooed on his lips since yesterday.

'Christ. Another book?' He complained with a long exasperated sigh.

"Oh hush. You're acting as if I spent the entire flight ignoring you." I replied, glancing briefly at his sunlit profile.

'You did ignore me, Swan.' Jake drawled out my last name, making it sound deliciously posh. 'Before, during and after breakfast.'

"Well. You were busy doing your own thing. I didn't want to interrupt."

'I was merely responding to a few e-mails.' He explained, drumming his fingers on the fold-down table in front of him.

"Jake. You skipped breakfast in order to reply to those e-mails." I pointed out, leafing through the 200-page biography.

'They were urgent.' He clarified, his arm brushing mine when he re-adjusted his seat into an upright position. 'And you need to remind me that I'm on vacation or I'll end up skipping dinner tonight.'

"Don't worry. You won't be skipping any more meals on my watch."

.

.

.

* * *

We finally landed in Côte d'Azur Airport at quarter past three in the afternoon.

Jake thanked the flight attendant in French, the words easily rolling off his talented tongue.

I blinked up at him in surprise and felt his hand on my lower back as he guided me past a group of slow-moving passengers.

"You speak _Français_?"

'Oui. Give me your passport.'

Jake nodded politely at the elderly officer behind the glass before handing her our passports. Her bright blue eyes darted to my face, then she said something in her mother tongue that clearly made him uncomfortable.

I watched his sensuous lips move in reply and the woman's smile quickly morphed into a laugh due to his oozing charisma.

The officer then stamped our passports and Jake thanked her with a quick _merci_.

"Boy. You sure know how to charm your way into a foreign country."

Jacob rolled his big, brooding eyes but made no effort to translate the former conversation.

I tried to match his long strides as we walked the short distance to baggage reclaim but he was too darn tall and familiar with the twists and turns of the airport.

"Please slow down. Not all of us have Ferrari legs you know." I frowned up at him, trying to decode his cryptic expression.

'Sorry.' He apologized with a playful glint in his eyes. 'I always forget how short you are.'

"I prefer the word petite."

'Right. _Petit_.' He drawled, his gaze lingering on my knee-length dress.

My heart skipped a beat and I heard this voice in the back of my head, warning me not to analyze everything Jake did.

His behavior was both contradictory and confusing.

"Exactly. It's fabulously French so stick to it and stop ogling my legs!" The last four words rushed out of my mouth as I stormed past him to look for my brown suitcase.

He followed me to the conveyor belt with a trolley in tow and easily loaded our luggage onto it.

'Bella…'

I spun around to face him, my pointer finger aimed at his chest. "No. You listen to me, James Dean. I'm here as your _friend_. Not the girl you continuously kiss and confuse."

His jaw twitched but he didn't object to my statement.

'Fine. No more ogling.' He grunted, pushing the heavy cart towards the exit.

.

.

.

* * *

'Monsieur Black?'

'Oui.'

A friendly limo driver greeted us at the arrivals hall, his impeccable uniform sticking out like a sore thumb among the sea of laid-back tourists.

We silently followed him to a town car parked outside the airport where he loaded the luggage into the trunk and closed the doors once we were seated inside.

I settled into the plush leather and dug out Grace Kelly's biography from my shoulder bag, intending to ignore the sulky bad boy lounging across from me.

The sudden cramp in my legs forced me to ditch the book and clutch my thighs in pain.

"Ow…ow…"

The prickling sensation was the worst part and Jake noticed, scooting forward in his seat to remove my yellow ballerina flats from my feet.

"What are you doing?"

He deposited my legs on his lap and started kneading my calves with his russet fingers.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' He arched an elegant eyebrow, holding both legs hostage in his nimble hands.

Guilt washed over me for snapping at him at the airport.

He basically paid for the entire trip and here I was acting like an ungrateful biatch.

"Sorry I snapped at you earlier. You didn't deserve it."

'Don't be sorry.' He softly said while rubbing soothing circles into the arch of my foot.

We sat in silence for a while until the pain was gone and my feet were back on the floor.

'Better?'

"Much." I nodded, offering him a grateful smile.

* * *

**_***...***...***_**

The town car sped down the highway towards Monaco, mountains of evergreen trees and red tiled houses passing by in a blur outside the tinted windows.

The Mediterranean Sea sparkled beneath the afternoon sun, dotted with white yachts and sailing boats galore.

We entered the streets of Monte Carlo thirty minutes later, and I could instantly feel the glitz and glamor of the region.

'Welcome to the playground of the rich and famous, Bells.' Jake said from beside me.

"Playground?" I snorted. "It looks like a postcard from paradise."

The cocktail of sea, sun and mountains combined with the classic 19th Century architecture was a sight for sore eyes.

'You should use _postcard from paradise_ as a title for your next blog entry.' He suggested out of the blue. 'Assuming you still have a blog.'

"I do."

My heart was racing like a Formula 1 car and it wasn't because of the breathtaking scenery.

Jake had no idea that he was a recurrent topic in my blog. He once asked me for the link but I refused to give it to him.

'Speaking of your mystery blog. Will I ever get the chance to read it?'

_Nope._

"Umm…maybe someday." I quickly replied, avoiding his questioning gaze.

.

.

.

* * *

The Fairmont Hotel was literally built at the edge of the Mediterranean, where turquoise waters kissed the rocky shore.

The famous Casino de Monte Carlo was located right behind it and it looked unlike any casino I'd ever seen.

It was old and regal, reminiscent of black and white Hollywood movies.

"Pinch me." I told Jake once we were inside the hotel lobby.

'Where?' He chuckled, pulling out his leather wallet from his pocket.

"Here." I extended my arm. "Hurry, before I wake up!"

He shook his head in amusement but pinched me anyway. 'You're not dreaming, Bells.'

The long stretch of marble floors and wooden columns combined with the classic French music floating from the speakers felt more than real. I just needed an instant reality check.

It was easy living in a fantasy world when I was around Jacob, especially in a foreign land filled with palaces and exotic gardens.

I watched him check-in at the front desk. His straight, confident posture reflecting an air of sophistication similar to our surroundings.

I suddenly realized that this is where people came to escape their mundane lives.

The region itself was built for leisure.

A group of Italian-looking tourists were lounging on a nearby couch, their belongings in tow. The ladies were dressed in short skirts and Louboutin heels, a Louis Vuitton bag hanging from each tanned arm.

The locals here must be accustomed to women strutting about in their designer shoes.

'A penny for your thoughts, Bells.' A deep, baritone voice interrupted my musings and I looked up to find Jake standing there with a keycard in his hands.

"A penny or a Euro?" I quipped.

His brooding eyes twinkled and his full lips curled into a tempting smile. 'Pennies, Dollars, _Euros_…whichever grants me access to your cupcake mind.' He shrugged, handing me the plastic card.

"Sorry, but no one's allowed in there."

I got up from my comfy armchair and followed him to the elevators.

'Why not?' He prodded. 'Is a Godzilla sized Hello Kitty guarding the gates?'

A girly giggle escaped my lips as he ushered me past the sliding doors. "I can't believe you still remember her name!"

He pressed the button for the fifth floor and leaned against the mirror, arms folded in front of his chest. 'White cat. Big head. She's kinda hard to forget.'

"True." I chuckled. "She's one of a kind."

'So are you.' He softly said, his gaze lingering on my face longer than necessary.

The elevator doors opened with a loud ding, signaling our arrival at the fifth floor. I quickly stepped out into the carpeted corridor and hugged my sand-colored bag to my chest.

Friends…we're just _friends_. I silently reminded myself.

* * *

**_***...***...***_**

Of course, friends don't usually book the Riviera Suite in your honor, which is exactly what Jake did.

"Oh my God." I gushed at the sea-view from the living room windows before turning around to face him. "This is absolutely fantastic, Jake, but a single room would've sufficed."

'Sufficed is not in my dictionary, Bells.' He replied, studying me with those fathomless irises.

The suite was bright and cozy with pastel blue walls, ivory carpets and mahogany furniture. There was a welcome tray on the coffee table filled with fruits and French cheese.

Jake popped a grape into his mouth and followed me with his eyes as I explored the bedroom and its adjoining bathroom.

'I made dinner reservations at the Monte Carlo Country Club. Thought I'd take you to Boulevard des Moulins afterwards.' He filled me in, fingers tapping against the dining chair.

"Seems like you have this trip all figured out." I remarked, picking a red apple from the silver tray.

'Not exactly.' He fished out another keycard from his pocket and placed it on the table. 'See, I've been here before but mostly on business, never for _pleasure_.'

His burning eyes met mine when he said the last word.

"O-kay." I managed to say, grateful for the sharp knock on the main door.

A young bellboy brought in my luggage before following Jake down the hall to his Gardenview suite.

I finally had a much needed moment to myself so I locked the door and dragged my suitcase to the bedroom.

"What am I doing here?" I wondered out loud.

Seriously.

We were two people who were constantly crossing the line between friendship and something more. Jake was mostly doing the crossing and I was probably encouraging said crossing by being here.

_Ugh.._

Being attracted to Jake was definitely clouding my judgment.

It was also the reason why I stuffed my bag with an assortment of miniskirts and bikinis…

My rational brain had no say in my decision to pack said clothes. None. Nada.

'Bells?'

Another knock on my door interrupted my inner-rambling, forcing me to act all cool and nonchalant in the face of temptation incarnate.

"Yes?"

Jake licked his lips before asking me to meet him in the lobby at seven thirty.

"Sure." I nodded. "Anything else?"

'Nope. But I'm right down the hall if you need me.' He said, digging his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

"Okay." My fingers reached out to lightly touch his forearm. "And Jake?"

'Yeah?'

He looked at me expectantly, one foot behind the other.

"Thanks for the suite. It's…lovely."

'Good to know.' His handsome face broke into a genuine smile before he turned around and headed for his own suite.

* * *

My bedroom was a mountain of clothes and makeup by the time I got dressed for dinner.

I opted for a multicolored silk chiffon top paired with a purple skirt and peep-toe sandals. Summery and chic.

The skirt showed off my legs and the heels accentuated them.

I checked my reflection for the umpteenth time in the elevator, dabbing more lip gloss and making sure my bronzer was working its magic on my pale cheeks.

Jake was leaning casually against one of the lobby's marble columns, clad in a white button-down shirt and dark grey slacks paired with the coolest leather trainers.

"Nice shoes." I complimented him, keeping my ogling to a minimum.

'Nice skirt.' He raised an appreciative eyebrow in return.

We stood there in awkward silence until he cleared his throat and nodded towards the exit doors.

'Shall we?'

I hummed a quick yes and fell into step beside him, my heels clicking loudly against the champagne floors.

* * *

**_***...***...***_**

Monte Carlo's Country Club was a mirror image of the extravagant lifestyle of the Hamptons. Wine, cigars and a menu full of expensive appetizers and _foie gras_, my mother's favorite.

Jake ordered the beef bourguignon and I settled for the grilled salmon with sautéed vegetables.

'Are you sure you don't want to try the nicoise salad?' He suggested while I was reading the wine menu.

"I'm not a big fan of anchovies, or hard-boiled eggs for that matter."

'I love anchovies.' He grinned, placing his menu on the white tablecloth where a small candle was casting its light on an oyster-shaped ashtray.

"Please tell me you're not going to smoke tonight." I sighed, nodding towards the box of Cuban cigars he purchased earlier.

'Why? Does it bother you when I smoke?'

"A little."

The waiter returned to the table and Jake ordered a bottle of pinot noir in French even though he admitted that his vocabulary was 'kinda' limited.

'Last time I was here I could barely form a single sentence.' He confessed.

"Well. You're a fast learner who also happens to run his own successful business at twenty-four. I'm pretty confident that you're capable of mastering any language once you put your mind to it."

My little speech caused a slight change in his demeanor.

His shoulders relaxed and he leaned forward, fingers spinning the saltshaker in little circles. 'Courtney always complained that I worked too much. She uh…never supported my choice to start my own custom car business.'

"If she really loved you, she would've stood by you every step of the way, Jake."

He nodded solemnly, his thick lashes casting shadows along his high cheekbones.

The friendly waiter arrived with our dinner plates moments later.

He served my salmon dish on the table first, followed by Jake's beef bourguignon which smelled positively divine.

We ate in silence for a while with the occasional sip of wine in between.

The mellow jazz music in the background added a dash of romance to the atmosphere and our table-for-two suddenly felt far too intimate.

'What's wrong?' Jake asked in concern.

"Umm…nothing." I replied, looking at him over the rim of my glass.

'Liar.' He fixed his curious gaze on me. 'You did that thing where you frown and touch your neck at the same time.'

"Really? And since when did you become such an expert on body language?"

He was just about to respond when a tall woman with lustrous blonde hair approached our table.

'Jacob, daaarling!' She chirped, tossing her thick locks over her shoulder.

She was wearing a golden dress that resembled a chocolate wrapper paired with caramel stilettos and a Gucci clutch.

I was almost blinded by the diamonds on her wrist, ears and neck.

'Astoria.' Jake wiped his mouth with a napkin and rose from his chair to greet Monaco Barbie. 'Aren't you supposed to be in Lake Como?'

'Non, _ma chère._' She waved an elegant hand dismissively._ '_That was last summer.'

I sat up straight and plastered a polite smile on my face, wondering if she was a friend or an acquaintance.

'Ah. I see.' He nodded. 'And how's your notorious boyfriend doing?'

Sweet, bubbly laughter escaped her coral lips as she lifted a dainty hand to briefly touch his arm. 'He's probably gambling away his trust fund as we speak!'

'Typical Hamilton.' Jake shook his head in amusement.

'_C'est _la vie.' Astoria sighed, turning her blonde head to address me. 'And who is this pretty poupée?'

'This is my good friend, Bella.' Jake quickly introduced us. 'She's also from Washington. Bells, this is Astoria, not to be confused with the Waldorf _Astoria_.'

Monaco Barbie rolled her almond eyes, extending a diamond encrusted wrist to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Astoria."

'Charmed, I'm sure.' She chirped, flashing me a flawless megawatt smile.

Everything about Astoria screamed rich and privileged.

She probably had her own trust fund and rubbed elbows with Ivanka Trump.

'Are you staying at _Hotel de Paris_?' She inquired while glancing down at her sparkly Cartier.

'Nope. Not this year.' Jake curtly responded.

Astoria delicately unzipped her clutch and pulled out her bedazzled phone, her equally bejeweled nails flying over the illuminated keypad.

'Quelle dommage.' She pouted. 'But I'm glad I ran into you, darling. Hamilton's birthday is tomorrow and you're both invited!'

Jake drummed his fingers against the back of his chair and I almost missed the irritated look that flashed across his face.

He was turning quite a few heads without batting a single eyelash.

'No offense, Tori, but I'm not really in the mood for one of your obnoxious pool parties.'

Astoria gasped, looking mildly offended. 'Oh, chérie. You're the one who doesn't appreciate a good party even if it slaps you in the face.'

Jacob sighed, his simmering agitation slowly rising to the surface.

'Bells. Help me out here.' He all but pleaded.

"Sorry, Jake. You're on your own tonight." I snickered.

It was fun seeing him at the mercy of a persistent Astoria.

She was as thin as a rail but tall and sassy.

'See? Even Bella knows you're a brooding son of a gun.'

We both chuckled at his expense and he was far from amused.

'Don't you have a _soiree_ to plan?' He teased. 'A poodle to dress? A _minion_ to torture?'

Astoria raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and cocked her hip to one side.

'Drop the bad boy attitude, Black.' She ordered. 'You know it doesn't work on me.'

Jacob's frown turned into a murderous glare so I decided to intervene.

"We would love to come to your boyfriend's birthday, Astoria." I told the determined blonde.

Astoria squealed in response, clapping her hands together. 'Excellent!' She beamed. 'This year, we're hosting it on Wentworth's yacht so make sure you're dressed accordingly.'

'Wait. Wentworth is in Monte Carlo?' Jake asked his blonde friend.

'Oui. He sailed all the way here from Spain where he spent his vacation deflowering the virgins of Madrid.' She muttered in disapproval. 'You Ivy League boys never get tired of chasing tail. It is absolutely revolting.'

Jake visibly stiffened at her words.

Hamilton and his buddy must be his friends from Cornell, or _frenemies_ judging by his less than thrilled behavior.

'And when does this party of yours start?' He grunted, maintaining eye contact with Astoria.

'Eight o'clock sharp, but I know you like making an entrance so try to be there by eight-thirty at the latest.' She flipped her shiny locks and retreated from our table.

'Au revoir, Bella! See you tomorrow.'

I smiled and waved back, watching her gold-wrapped figure sashay out of the crowded restaurant.

"Where on earth did you meet this Barbie of a woman?"

'Hell.' He growled before sitting down and dragging his chair closer to the table.

"Lighten up, darling!" I imitated her syrupy voice and reached past our empty plates to squeeze his tense bicep.

A tiny smile tugged on the corner of his mouth, making my heart flutter.

'Astoria's been a pain in my ass since junior year in college. She's half-French and a weapon of mass consumption.' He divulged.

"No kidding." I chimed in."Her family must be filthy rich."

'Their net worth is 300,000 dollars short of a billion.'

My eyes widened at the ridiculous sum. "Jesus. No wonder she's practically covered in diamonds."

'Yeah. She comes from old money and Hamilton's her on-again, off-again manwhore of a boyfriend.'

"Huh. Why are they still together if he cheats on her?"

'Because she's betrothed to him or whatever. It's a sacred family_ tradition.' _

"Seriously?"

'Yeah. Like I said. Old money.' He gestured to the waiter who cleared our plates in a matter of seconds before returning with the dessert menu.

'You should try the apple tart. It's their signature pastry.' Jake recommended, effectively changing the subject.

I studied his face while he read the short menu, wishing I could analyze his quicksilver mind.

Wishing I was more than just a 'good friend'.

* * *

**_***...***...***_**

Boulevard des Moulins was the epitome of glamor.

The high fashion boulevard showcased the crème de la crème of haute couture boutiques.

The shop displays were a beacon for shopaholics and tourists, showcasing shoes, bags and designer outfits galore.

I crossed my fingers and prayed not to come across any cupcake-related trinkets.

They were my weakness, my Achilles heel so to speak.

Jake suddenly grabbed my hand and led me past a three-storey building surrounded by beautiful cherry trees.

"Where are we going?"

He nodded towards a quaint bakery in the corner. 'They make the best éclairs in Monaco.'

"Jake. We just ate dessert." I chuckled in amusement.

'Yeah, but come midnight, I'll need a snack.' He winked, ushering me inside the bakery.

The smell of fresh bread assaulted my nostrils, making my taste buds tingle in delight.

'Bonsoir.' He greeted the old lady who was standing behind a display case lined with a colorful assortment of dessert.

I spotted a tray of baby cupcakes in the third row and Jake noticed, moving to stand beside me while I feasted my eyes on their rainbow icing.

"Aren't they adorable?!"

'Adorable? no. Edible? yes.'

I swatted his arm and the old lady laughed at our playful banter.

Jake predictably charmed his way into her gingerbread heart and we left the shop with cupcakes, éclairs and a free box of macarons.

"Smooth. Very smooth, Black."

'Merci, merci.' He took a bow and my fingers instantly ambushed his silky hair, brushing it away from his forehead.

"There. Much better." I smiled, holding the pink box tighter to my chest.

Jake cleared his throat and his guard went down for a brief moment.

The longing in his eyes was as clear as day.

'So, uh...did you have fun tonight?'

_Yes! Now take me to your suite and have your wicked way with me._

"Umm…yes. I had a great time. You make an excellent tour guide." I automatically replied.

We both strolled down the cobblestone street, taking in the sights and sounds of the glamorous boulevard.

Jake was an expert at being nonchalant so he pretended like I never saw the yearning in his eyes and offered to buy me soda from a nearby cafe.

"No. You did enough buying for today." I opened my purse to look for my wallet.

'Bella…' He started to object but I put up a hand to shut him up.

"Jake. Just let me buy you a damn soda. It's the least I can do. Alright?"

'Fine.' He conceded with a grunt.

"Thank you." I sighed and walked the short distance to the busy café.

Luckily, the young man standing behind the counter understood a little English so he gave me the Coke and Sprite cans I requested.

I thanked him and turned around, accidentally bumping into a cute guy with dirty-blonde hair who was openly checking out my legs.

'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?'

He spoke the words so fluently fast that I blinked and told him what Jake had taught me to say in such a scenario.

"Sorry. Je ne comprends pas."

His chuckled, his pretty blue eyes flirting with my face.

'You are American?' He asked in a thick French accent.

"Yes."

'Single?'

"Umm…"

'_Non_.'

A thick, russet arm wrapped itself around my waist, towing me closer to Jake who glared daggers at the flirty blonde.

They exchanged a few words while I managed to calm my racing heart.

He had no right to step in and act like a possessive boyfriend. No. Right.

This trip was supposed to be purely platonic.

God knows he was far from ready for something more.

**_***...***...***_**

I kept my cool until we were back on the sidewalk, then all hell broke loose.

"What the fudge was that? Huh?"

Jacob kept the boxes balanced on one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. 'He was hitting on you. I didn't like it.' He said matter-of-factly.

It was this particular tone that drove me up the wall.

"You don't have to 'like it'." I snapped. "And just because you brought me here doesn't mean you get to dictate who I should or shouldn't talk to."

'Fine.' He growled. 'It won't happen again.'

"Good." I glared at him. "Now drink your Sprite, cool your temper and drop the attitude. It's not doing you any favors."

I tossed him the can and he caught it with his free hand. 'You can be such a teacher sometimes.' He grumbled.

"Sue me, Black." I retorted, stuffing the Coke in my purse.

'You hiding a ruler in there?' Jake snickered.

"Why? Do you want me to spank you if you misbehave?"

Shit.

I so need to muzzle my banter-mouth from now on!

'You can try.' He winked right before opening his can.

I was just about to come up with a witty retort when an explosion of frizzy liquid showered us both in Sprite.

"Oops."

We exchanged shocked glances, followed by a humorous smile and finally, a round of bubbling laughter.

God knows we both needed the comic relief.

.

.

'See what you've done, Bells? You made me pop.'


	13. The Swan

**A/N: I'm finally back with another chapter after an extremely busy couple of weeks. It took me a while to settle down and write chapters 13 and 14 (yes, you will be getting two chapters this week). **

**The Alpha Next Door scored a nomination for Best Jacob/Bella pairing at the Non-Canon Awards! :) This nomination would not have been possible without your readership and reviews so thank you. **

**My fellow writer Amanda Forks has also been nominated in three categories. I highly recommend her story: Bella's Guitar. If you would like to vote for both our stories, please visit the following website: _thenon-canonawards . blog spot dot com dot au /p/nominees . html _ **

**In this chapter, Bella and Jacob learn more about each other as they explore the fabulous Monte Carlo.**

**Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

**Blog Entry**

**July 10, 2012**

**~Postcard from Paradise~**

**I'm writing this blog entry from my hotel suite in Monte Carlo!**

**It feels surreal being here with Jake. He took me out to dinner, followed by a stroll in a fancy street called Boulevard de Moulins. We went to this tiny bakery and bought cupcakes and éclairs. The tension between us was palpable during the short taxi ride to the Fairmont. **

**There was a little part of me that wanted to throw caution to the wind and hook up with him. I wanted to experience what it was like to wake up in his arms, naked and sated without it feeling like a sex crime. **

**Jake needs to confide in me in order for this to happen. **

**I'm beginning to think that his fear of the paparazzi is just a crutch he uses to avoid getting emotionally involved with women. **

**Speaking of women, his Ivy League friend, Astoria, invited us to her boyfriend's birthday party tomorrow night. I'm looking forward to rubbing elbows with Jake's college friends. They probably know his deepest, dirtiest secrets. I definitely didn't miss the way he reacted when Astoria mentioned the words **_**Chasing Tail**_**. **

**I guess that's how he earned his Bad Boy badge. **

**He's currently in his own suite which is right down the hall from my lovely Riviera Suite. The sneaky stud left me an extra copy of his keycard on the coffee table. I had no idea it was the card to his room until I picked it up and saw the word **_**Gardenview**_** printed on it.**

**Sneaky, sneaky Jake.**

**Does he honestly think I'm going to cave in and sleep with him? **

**Of course he is. **

**I'm sticking to my guns though. There will be no sex until further notice.**

**Some of you might disagree with my decision, but I really think it's the right one to make. I already have feelings for the guy so if he somehow manages to seduce me in the next 72 hours; those feelings are going to increase tenfold. **

**Falling in love, my dear readers, is not an option.**

_**Posted by: Aspiring B**_

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling extremely refreshed. The divinely comfortable mattress combined with the goose down pillows made me want to stay in bed all day.

I yawned into the palm of my hand, rubbing my toes against the Egyptian cotton sheets. They felt like pure silk beneath my feet.

Staying in the Riviera Suite brought a whole new meaning to the word pampered.

With that in mind, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and padded barefoot to the luxurious bathroom.

There were so many places I wanted to explore today, including the Prince's Palace and Monaco Town. Jake suggested that we have an early breakfast before touring the fabulously French Riviera.

He was uncharacteristically talkative and less brood-ish when he showed up at my door at quarter to nine, casually dressed in white khaki pants and an emerald Polo shirt.

'Bonjour, Bells. How are you this fine, Mediterranean morning?' His black olive eyes roamed over my figure appreciatively. They could easily light a fire with their intensity.

I saw my reflection in the corridor mirror and my cheeks were predictably flushed. My choice of pastel blue denim shorts and v-neck tee turned out to be another hit with Mr. Bad Boy.

I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and answered his question with one of my own. "Bonjour. I'm actually hungry. How about you? Did your precious éclairs satisfy your midnight sweet tooth?"

Jacob swiped a long finger across his lower lip, looking at me from under his thick lashes. 'It takes more than just dessert to curb my appetite, Bells.' He drawled.

"Touché, Mr. Black."

I brushed past him on the way out of my suite, the familiar scent of his cologne briefly clouding my senses. It brought a lot of memories to the forefront of my mind.

Inappropriate memories.

Distracting memories.

'Bells.'

I turned around, swinging my Diesel bag over my right shoulder. "_What?_"

His smug smirk didn't go unnoticed. It was roughly the size of the European Union.

'The elevator's this way.' He jerked a thumb in the opposite direction, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Oh. Right." I smiled sheepishly and followed him down the carpeted corridor.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh my God. This tastes like heaven on a plate."

Jake licked his powdered-sugar lips, looking mighty adorable without even trying.

I automatically reached across the table and wiped the corner of his mouth with my thumb. His caramel skin was smooth and petal soft.

Eating crepes for breakfast was far from sexy or sensual. Sharing a plate with Jake was an entirely different story.

His own fingers circled my wrist before I could withdraw my thumb, effectively holding it hostage in his gentle grip. I gave him a puzzled look, fully aware that we were sitting in a middle of a very busy restaurant. The soft breeze was flirting with the overhead umbrella, allowing the sun to play peek-a-boo with his handsome face.

'You taste better than heaven on a plate.' He smoothly said. His double meaning was as clear as the sky above our heads.

Luckily, the waiter interrupted us at the right moment, saving my thumb from Jake's tempting mouth. I tucked both hands under the table and thanked him profusely for the lovely meal.

"What are you up to, _Jacob_?" I questioned him once the waiter was gone.

He leaned forward in his chair and rested his arms on the round table. 'Nothing sinister, I assure you.'

"Phew! What a relief." I pretended to wipe sweat off my brow. "No, really. For a second there, I thought you were going to munch on my thumb. My poor unsuspecting thumb."

He predictably rolled his eyes at my choice of words. 'Just for future reference, I do not _munch_. I devour. Munching is for delicate Swans and furry creatures.'

"Duly noted, oh devouring one." I couldn't help but crack a smile at his clarification. "And please stop giving me that come-hither look. It's not doing you any favors."

'Your flushed face says otherwise, doll-face.'

* * *

After a round of flustered outbursts (warning Jake to behave for the umpteenth time), we took a taxi to Monaco Town which was also known as The Rock. It had a quaint, village-like charm with narrow alleyways dating back to the Middle Ages.

The tiny souvenir shops were bustling with tourists who were buying postcards and taking pictures of the old, yet well preserved buildings. I soaked in the lively atmosphere and the vintage cobblestone streets while Jake was busy lighting up a cigarette with his bike-shaped lighter.

"Have you ever been inside the Chapel of Mercy?" I asked while showing him a postcard of said chapel.

'Nope.' He replied, taking a long drag on his precious Marlboro.

He exhaled the smoke through his nostrils with an air of sophisticated nonchalance. It was sexy yet disgusting; a tobacco ad in the making.

"It's right around the corner." I tugged on his arm while glaring daggers at the offending cancer stick.

We walked the short distance to the old chapel where Jake was forced to refrain from smoking, much to my delight.

'I should've corrupted you when I had the chance.' He evilly smirked, throwing the cigarette butt on the ground before putting it out using the heel of his shoe.

"Oh please. We both know I'm incorruptible, being a teacher and all. Students look up to me and follow my example."

'Do they now?' His raised a teasing eyebrow and playfully tugged on my long ponytail. 'I bet they think their cute science teacher is a virginal bibliophile. Heavy emphasis on the word _virgin_.'

"Jake. I teach fourth and fifth graders. Their tween world revolves around Nintendo Wii, One Direction and Justin Beiber, _not_ their teacher's sex life."

'Hmm…I find that hard to believe.' He followed me past the iron gates and into the small chapel. It was relatively empty so we sat in the back and admired the stained glass adorning the windows.

"Well, I find it hard to believe that you have a friend like Astoria." I chuckled in amusement. "But then again, I know nothing about your Ivy League past."

His shoulders stiffened in response. 'The less you know, the better.'

I turned my torso to face him, my eyes trying to penetrate his nonchalant facade.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

'Sure. Ask away.'

"How do you do it?"

'Do what exactly?'

"Go from bad boy extraordinaire to serious business man in less than a heartbeat. I saw it happen with my very own eyes at the Four Seasons. It's kinda unnerving to be honest."

He draped an arm over the bench, his fingers grazing the back of my shoulder. 'Why unnerving? Do I have a Jekyll and Hyde complex?'

"No." I carefully replied. "But if I were to describe you, I would say that you're made up of many layers, like a mille feuille. You're brooding and secretive yet funny and sociable. Rich yet humble. Risk-taking but at the same time cautious. Like I said, too many contradictory layers."

A deep, hearty chuckle escaped his sensuous lips, lighting up his face like a Christmas tree. He looked infinitely handsome when he smiled. 'Did you just compare me to French puff pastry, Bells?' He squeezed my shoulder affectionately. 'Because there's _nothing_ sweet about me.'

"Really? Is that your final answer or do you need to call a friend? Preferably someone who owns a Hello Kitty helmet. Maybe she can set the record straight once and for all."

His eyes twinkled in the rainbow colored sunlight filtering from the stained glass. 'Said friend is under the impression that I'm on a mission to seduce and conquer.'

"Conquer what exactly? Her panties?" I cheekily quipped even though I knew better than to encourage his flirtatious behavior.

'Mmmm...good question. Is she wearing any?' He leaned sideways to whisper in my ear, his hot breath tickling my left cheek.

I quickly jumped to my feet, averting my eyes from his smoldering ones. "Jesus, Jake. We're in a place of worship! Not-not…your bedroom."

He got up from the bench and towered over me with his statuesque frame. 'Tsk…tsk.' He smirked devilishly. 'Shame on you, doll-face. Attempting to seduce me inside the house of God. In full sight of the Virgin Mary no less. What would your mother say?'

"She'd encourage me to steal your virtue." I retorted sarcastically.

.

.

.

* * *

Jacob solemnly swore to keep his flirting at bay and offered to be my well-behaved tour guide for the rest of the day.

He took me to the Prince's Palace, home to the royal family of Monaco. We witnessed the changing of the guards ceremony before touring the castle from the inside. The palace itself resembled a fortress with 15th century frescoes adorning the walls and a beautiful Renaissance fireplace located inside the throne room.

"So this is where Grace Kelly lived." I stared at the ceiling in awe, committing everything to memory. "From Hollywood actress to Princess. I wonder if she found the transition from commoner to royalty effortless. She certainly looked the part."

'You do a lot of _wondering_, Bells.' Jake drawled from beside me.

"Is that a complaint or a backhanded compliment?"

'Neither actually. It's merely an observation.' He shrugged in reply.

"Well, I'm giving you food for thought. Is your brain hungry?"

He chuckled and followed me down the marble stairs. 'My brain is telling me that it's time for lunch, so let's discuss this over a plate of escargot. Shall we?'

"Ugh…" I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "I vote yes for lunch, no for slimy snails, cooked or otherwise."

'And I second your vote.' He fell into step beside me and draped an arm over my shoulders. 'Frog legs are a lot crunchier and _tastier_.'

"Eeeew."

.

.

.

* * *

We ended up having lunch at a quiet bistro overlooking the Japanese Garden.

I ordered a club sandwich with green salad on the side while Jake ordered the breaded chicken with sautéed potatoes.

We ate in companionable silence for a few minutes before resuming our puff pastry conversation.

"You never answered my question, by the way." I said, raising a tall glass of mint lemonade to my lips.

'Which one?' He smirked knowingly.

"I can give you a hint. The hint being: mille feuille. Does it ring a bell?"

He set his fork down on the edge of his plate and leaned forward in his chair. 'Yes. It does. It also makes me feel sexually objectified, you describing me as custard filled dessert. Is that all I am to you, Bells?'

I burst out laughing, almost snorting my drink in the process. "Gosh. Where do you come up with those lines?"

'I have my moments.' He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Indeed you do." I nodded in agreement. "Now please share with me your secret to success. How did you build your empire so fast while maintaining your bad boy street-cred?"

'I worked nonstop for a whole year.' He filled me in with a faraway look in his eyes. 'Twelve months of obstacles and challenges with my father constantly breathing down my neck, trying to persuade me to join the family business. It was an uphill battle from the start, but it all paid off in the end.'

"Yeah. Here we are in Monte Carlo enjoying the fruits of your labor. Your parents must be so proud. They'd be crazy not to."

His eyes suddenly darted to my face. They were cold and hard, devoid of any emotion. 'You'd be surprised at how little my success means to Billy Black. Nothing I say or do is ever good enough for him.'

"Oh Jake." I reached across the table and squeezed his russet hand. "I had no idea that your dad was…"

'A jerk?' He interjected with a frown.

"You umm…did mention that you hated him once, but I thought it was the alcohol talking."

'Yeah well, you know what they say. _In vino veritas_: in wine there is truth.' He spoke distractedly.

The LED light on his BlackBerry was blinking so he picked it up and unlocked the keypad. 'Astoria just texted me the yacht's location.' He grumbled. 'She wants us to wear matching bathing suits.'

"Why? Are we going to be featured in the latest issue of Sports Illustrated?" I snorted in amusement.

'Everything's possible when it comes to Astoria.' He sighed. 'So watch your back tonight.'

"Uh-oh. Should I be worried? Intimidated? Cautious? All of the above?"

'Cautious mostly.' He advised. 'Wentworth is always on the prowl for fresh meat so don't humor him in any way.'

"Hmmm...I sense a hint of animosity in your voice. Are you two friends or frenemies?"

Jake raked his fingers through his raven hair before answering my question.

'We uh…used to be best buddies at Cornell. We partied hard and spent our sophomore year club-hopping and getting drunk. Everything was fun and games until my GPA started to suffer. Failing was not an option so I sacrificed our nights of debauchery for the sake of my degree. Wentworth, however, chose not to.'

"So you basically outgrew your frat-boy phase." I deduced.

'Exactly.' He nodded. 'Compared to Wentworth, I'm a zero on the partying Richter scale.'

"Ooh. He sounds so scandalous. A real-life Chuck Bass."

'_Chuck_ who?'

"He's a famous bad boy on this TV show called Gossip Girl. I used to watch it religiously before they screwed up the storyline and destroyed all of its likeable characters."

'Bibliophile Bella Swan watches television shows?' He snickered. 'Color me shocked.'

"Of course I watch TV shows! Mainly Game of Thrones, Revenge, Mad Men and Downtown Abbey. I'm catching up on True Blood right now. How about you?"

'The Walking Dead, Criminal Minds and Spartacus: War of the Damned.' He smirked.

"Impressive. I heard Spartacus is full of nudity and explicit stuff."

'You mean _explicit _sex. The main reason I watch it.' His smirk grew wider.

"Tsk…tsk, and here I thought you were a fan of the show because of the dialogue and action sequences." I tried to mirror his outstanding bad boy smirk but it was a lot harder that it looked.

'Funny, Swan.' He rolled his eyes sarcastically. 'You'd better not tease me in front of my friends tonight. I won't be responsible for my actions if you do.'

The playful glint in his eyes told me he was kidding, but his words sent shivers down my spine. Good shivers. Lustful _shivers_.

"Anything else?"

He tapped his fingers on his chin, his trademark smirk still gracing his full lips. 'Sharpen your claws in case Astoria decides to criticize or belittle your overall taste in clothes, shoes and whatnot.'

"I'm not really big on claws, Jake. Besides, it's a birthday party, not the Fashion Police. Therefore, I have no interest in making a fashion statement or competing with Astoria over socialite status."

'Does this mean we're not going to wear matching outfits?' He pouted. 'Because I have the perfect set of earrings to go with my Prada board shorts.'

I doubled over with laughter, almost knocking down my lemonade glass in the process. "Nope. No matching outfits. Tonight we break Monaco Barbie's party rules, so are you in or out?"

'Silly girl.' He winked at me. 'Of course I'm in.'

* * *

**A/N: I borrowed the title of this chapter from a movie called _The Swan_. It starred the famous actress Grace Kelly who portrayed a princess in the movie. :) She later became a real princess by marrying Prince Rainier III who ruled the Principality of Monaco.**


	14. High Society

**Rated M for adult themes and language.**

* * *

After lunch (which he insisted on paying for with his platinum credit card), we went to the Museum of Napoleonic Souvenirs (where I paid for the tickets). The museum showcased historical artifacts and paintings dating back to the first French Empire.

'Napoleon was an expert in the art of propaganda. Manipulating the public's perception of his regime was very important.' Jacob explained with refreshing tour guide enthusiasm.

He enjoyed sharing his knowledge of politics and world history with me, especially when it came to famous historical figures such as Napoleon and Alexander the Great.

'It's all about how people perceive you as a person. For example, Hitler used Nazi propaganda to influence public opinion through newspapers, posters and films. He was portrayed as the savior of Germany; a real hero of the people.'

"Yikes. It's scary how ads and the media in general are capable of influencing our everyday choices."

'Yeah. Companies do a lot of research before selling a certain product. They usually test it on a small focus group first.'

"Oh! I saw that once in an episode of Mad Men. They were testing a new brand of lipstick called Belle Jolie."

'Speaking of brands, I was actually assigned a similar graduation project in Cornell. The process itself is very interesting.'

"You could tell me all about it over dinner tonight." I suggested, linking my arm through his with surprising ease.

His answering smile lit up his entire face. It was definitely worth the suggestion. 'Tell you what. If we survive the wrath of Astoria, I'll take you to my favorite restaurant in Bordighera where Monet used to live.'

"Monet? As in the famous French painter?"

'Yep. It's a small Italian town not too far from here. You'll love it.'

"Jacob, Jacob…_Jacob_. You are going to spoil me beyond recognition."

.

.

.

* * *

'Daaarlings! So glad you could make it.' A shimmering Astoria greeted us at the lower deck of Wentworth's luxury yacht. She was bathed in moonlight silver from head to toe.

The yacht itself faded in the background as she sashayed towards us and blew air kisses close to our cheeks.

'Tori.' Jake smiled politely. 'You look fabulous as always.'

I almost chuckled at his choice of words.

Monaco Barbie flashed him a dazzling smile and motioned for us to follow her using a diamond encrusted hand. 'Merci, chérie.' She chirped. 'Bella. I adore your dress. It's tres chic!'

"Thanks." I replied, glancing briefly at my sleeveless tunic dress. It was a deep shade of purple with a delicate flower pattern in turquoise, the same color as my bikini.

Jake was wearing a pair of charcoal board shorts with eagle wings printed across the side. He looked ravishingly handsome and I secretly hoped he'd lose the shirt soon. Preferably in the next ten minutes or so.

We followed Astoria to the main deck which was decorated with gold and silver balloons. They were everywhere, including the small oval pool at the center of the spacious deck.

'Bébé, I bought you a special birthday present!'

The chirpy blonde sparkled like a thousand diamonds under the spotlights. She easily outshone the small group of people who were currently lounging by the pool.

I could barely see their faces from the hazy cloud of smoke swirling around them.

'Jakey boy. What a pleasant surprise.' A tall, wiry man with tousled hair and a cigar in his hand greeted Jake. He smelled of expensive whisky and Cuban cigars.

'Happy birthday, Princess. How old are you now? Five and a half?' Jacob snickered while patting Hamilton on the shoulder.

Astoria giggled and disappeared into the cloud of smoke, leaving me in the presence of the Ivy League.

They were three guys in total: Hamilton, Wentworth and Theo.

Hamilton introduced himself as Hamilton the Third, Wentworth kissed my hand while simultaneously giving off a player vibe and Theo with his jade eyes and round glasses, reminded me of Harry Potter.

He was the least preppy of the bunch and the most likable of all three.

'Jake my friend, where did you find such an exquisite beauty?' Wentworth paid me yet another compliment while leering at my legs. He made me feel incredibly uncomfortable and Jacob noticed, so he tightened his arm around my shoulders and held me closer to his side.

'Finders keepers Vanderbilt, so do me a favor and find someone else to leer at.'

Wentworth fished out a cigarette from his pocket and offered it to Jake. 'Come on, man. I know you don't like to share, so consider me warned.'

'_Good_.'

Moments later, we were all seated around a table overflowing with expensive bottles of champagne, whiskey and wine.

Astoria and two of her closest friends were also present and one of them was shamelessly flirting with Jake. The botoxed blonde was wearing a metallic dress in an obvious attempt to imitate Astoria's style. She giggled loudly and flipped her honey blonde hair whenever Jake glanced in her direction.

'So, Bella. Do you work for a living or are you happily unemployed like the rest of us Hamptons girls?' Stella, the only brunette in Astoria's clique who showed a genuine interest in my life inquired in a polite manner. She was modestly dressed in a peplum dress with a champagne flute elegantly held in her left hand.

"I'm a science teacher."

'Oh how wonderful. Teaching is such a noble profession.' She nodded approvingly.

'What classes do you teach?' Theo curiously asked from beside me.

"Fourth and fifth grade." I replied. "They're so inquisitive and energetic."

'I can only imagine.' He empathized. 'My mother is a professor at NYU and she says teaching is both an art and a science.'

"It definitely is."

The arrival of Hamilton's birthday cake interrupted the flow of conversation. It was shaped like a red sports car and accompanied by plates of lobster, cocktail shrimp and caviar.

There was enough food to feed the entire French Riviera!

Astoria and her botoxed friend, Blythe, feasted on celery sticks while Stella and I indulged in the plentiful fruits of the sea. Jake winked at me from across the table while filling his plate with massive amounts of food. Creepy Wentworth was shrouded in a thick cloud of smoke while Hamilton sat in the middle with a cardboard crown on top of his tousled head.

I suddenly realized that I was enjoying myself tremendously in the company of his preppy friends. Theo was attractive in a -bookish librarian- sort of way and his dry sense of humor was very appealing. He was on vacation as well and offered to be my Monaco tour guide. He even promised me that his tour would include his favorite library in Monaco-Ville.

Jake chose that exact same moment to cut in and brush his long fingers through my hair. 'Having fun?' He drawled, taking a long drag on his cigar.

"Yes." I smiled up at him. "Theo here just offered to show me around town."

'Did he now?' His brooding eyes landed on Theo. They were dark and calculating.

'Indeed I did.' Theo confidently replied. 'I know Monaco better than anyone else onboard this yacht.'

Jacob raised one of his dark eyebrows, fingers still playing with my hair. 'And did you tell Bella how you've come to know Monaco so damn well?' He smirked. 'I personally like the part where you bestowed your _carnal_ knowledge upon the many women you've bedded during the Grand Prix season.'

'Jacob! Ça suffit!' Astoria swooped in and snatched the cigar from his hand. 'Enough smoking. Go swim in the piscine.' She ordered. 'And Theodore darling, would you be a dear and fetch me more ice from the freezer?'

Theo sighed and got up from his chair. His willowy frame was nowhere near Jake's height but it was still intimidating nonetheless. 'Just for the record, those women were from respectable families.' He clarified with a finger pointed at Jake. 'And you are in no position to judge me, Black. Everybody knows about your _Courtney-Detox_ summer, so I highly doubt there's any room left for notches in your belt.' He bit out angrily before spinning on his heels and storming towards the galley.

Astoria started ranting in French, ushering Jake away from the table and practically pushing him into the pool. 'Go cool off! Smoke is coming out of your ears, chérie.'

Wentworth, Hamilton and the rest of the girls were already in the pool, oblivious to what had transpired between Jake and Theo. I was still trying to digest his little speech which left me with an easy feeling in the pit of my stomach. The cool Mediterranean breeze suddenly felt too cold and the festive atmosphere lost its novelty as I sat there watching Astoria bark orders at her boyfriend.

'Ham, mon bébé. Come play with your birthday gift. He feels oh so neglected and tried to pick a fight with Theodore.'

'I'll keep him company!' Blythe volunteered.

Her scantily clad body bobbed up and down in the pool like an eager dolphin.

'Fine by me.' Astoria shrugged. 'Now get in before you start spewing fire out of your mouth.'

Jake muttered something under his breath and pulled his shirt over his head before diving into the water. I caught a glimpse of his falcon tattoo before Blythe's frizzy mane got in the way.

She gushed over his bad-ass ink while I burned holes in the back of her blonde head.

'Bella. May I have a word with you?' Astoria requested.

She smoothed her hands over her chiffon dress before sitting down on the bamboo chair across from mine.

"If this is about us not wearing matching bathing suits then we're guilty as charged." I chuckled.

'Poupée, this has nothing to do with your _maillot_.' She reassured me. 'I saw the way Jacob was staring at you from across the deck. He has feelings for you, non?'

Astoria's question caught me off-guard. We barely knew each other so I had no idea how to respond. "Umm…your guess is as good as mine."

Her almond eyes widened in disbelief. 'Darling, Jacob wears his heart on his sleeve. When he falls in love, he falls hard and fast. It's his most endearing quality. Surely you must have picked up on it.'

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person here? Because the Jake I know does not wear his heart anywhere near his sleeve. He guards it with an iron shield."

'I'm more than sure. You just need to skim the surface gently and carefully.' Astoria poured herself a glass of champagne and took a leisurely sip, her lustrous hair shining healthily beneath the warm spotlights. 'Now tell me, are you fond of him or are you after his money?' She bluntly asked.

"O-of course not!" I spluttered, feeling mildly offended. "Jesus. Do I look like a gold digger to you?"

'Heavens no.' Astoria scoffed. 'I can smell a gold digger from a mile away.'

"Then why did you ask me such a ridiculous question?"

'Darling, there is nothing ridiculous about that question.' She argued. 'You did not witness the Courtney drama unfold before your eyes. It was similar to watching a train wreck on live TV.'

'Train wreck?' Theo snorted as he slid into the empty seat beside Astoria. 'It was a paparazzi nightmare.' He shuddered. 'They hounded Jake for weeks.'

'We were all so unbelievably worried about him.' She revealed. 'His ex-fiancé, may she rot in hell, had us all fooled. She was _douce_, petite and cute as a button. She had that _je ne sais quoi; _a lethal weapon that blindsided us all.'

Theo nodded in agreement as well. 'Black has a soft spot for women with je ne sais quoi.'

I turned around in my chair to glance at Jacob. He was drinking vodka right from the bottle while Hamilton and Blythe cheered him on. Stella was rolling her eyes at the rowdy boys and Wentworth was lost in his own cloud of smoke.

'Theodore darling, why don't you show Bella the sun deck?' Astoria suggested all of a sudden. 'It is probably her first time on a yacht so she should make the most of it, hmmm?' She shot me a strange look before getting up and leaving the table.

.

.

.

* * *

Theo and I lounged on the sun deck for quite some time. He was an expert at star-gazing, pointing out the many stars adorning the Mediterranean sky and explaining the meaning behind each of their Latin names. I had his phone number safely tucked away inside my purse by the time we reached the marina.

'Ah, there you are!' Astoria chirped when she saw us coming down the stairs.

Hamilton, Wentworth and Stella were gathered around the alcohol table in their bathing suits. Jake, however, was missing along with botoxed Blythe.

"Where's Jacob?" I glanced around the balloon infested deck and spotted his t-shirt lying on the floor next to a familiar orange bikini top.

'He's with Blythe.' Astoria answered matter-of-factly. 'A perfectly suitable choice for a man who attracts parasites by the dozen.'

She sashayed over to me with a glass of chardonnay in her hands. 'You see, her family is very _very _rich and she's been pining over Jacob for years.'

I stepped closer to her shimmering highness, my hands balled into fists. "What are you hinting at? That I'm not good enough for Jake?"

'Cool your jets, darling.' She flashed me a fake smile and led me away from the table. 'You seem like a nice girl, really, you do, but at the end of the day, we are high society and you are middle class at best.' She snottily said. 'Jacob will soon discard you like tissue paper so I suggest you book the first available flight to Washington…'

'Tori! Be nice!' Stella chided her friend. 'Bella's not Courtney part deux.'

'Maybe.' Monaco Barbie shrugged. 'But somebody has to nip his _slumming_ habit in the bud.'

'_Astoria!_'

I tried not to lose my composure as I backed away from Blair Waldorf 2.0. She did not deserve my tears or my anger for that matter. "Thank you for your generous hospitality and kind words, _Tori_." I said in a cold voice, channeling my inner Jacob. "I'll make sure to send you a -thank you- card in the mail. Now if you'll excuse me…"

I pushed past her on my way to the salon where I found Blythe straddling Jake's lap. His eyes were glazed over and he looked both drunk and agitated.

'Where've you been?!' He slurred, pushing the topless blonde off his lap. 'She-she told me you were with Theo. Is that true?'

Blythe landed on the carpet with a loud thud, much to my delight. I couldn't help but smile when Jake latched onto my waist. He looked absolutely, positively trashed.

"Jesus. You smell like an ashtray."

'And you smell like cubcase.' He sniffed my hair and actually licked it at one point.

Blythe shot me a murderous glare and stomped away in her stripper heels.

It was obvious that Monaco Barbie's wannabee minion was as intellectually stimulating as a doorknob.

'Bravo, Bella.' Hamilton congratulated me from the doorway. 'You've managed to render my girlfriend speechless.' He chuckled. 'This entitles you to a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and a well-earned ride to your hotel.'

"Thanks, but I'm not leaving without Jake."

'Damn right she's not leaving without me.' Mr. Bad Boy chimed in while balancing most of his weight on my shoulders.

I staggered on my heels and almost fell down if not for Hamilton who came to my rescue and offered to drive us back to the Fairmont in his Bugatti. He apologized profusely on behalf of Astoria and invited us both to his family's _chateau _in Paris.

'We secretly call her the mother hen.' He divulged once we were safe and sound inside his sports car. 'And Jakey boy used to be her favorite chick.'

'Hey!' Jake protested from the back seat. 'Who you calling a _chick_? Huh?'

.

.

.

* * *

The journey to Jacob's hotel suite was comical at best. It involved a lot of pushing, shoving and frisky behavior (courtesy of one drunk, half-naked bad boy).

"Jake, where's your key?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips suggestively in reply.

I pursed my lips and searched his right pocket, then his left pocket. His half-lidded eyes were glinting mischievously by the time I was done.

'Looking for this?' He waved the keycard in front of my face.

"Yes. Now be a good boy and give it to me."

'Say please and I'll give you an orgasm free of charge.' He grinned.

"Ugh. You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

'Nope. In fact, I plan on making it _extremely _hard. Anatomically speaking that is.'

"Your puns are getting old, Black." I reached up as high as I could and successfully snatched the card from his fingers. "Aha! Got it! You're too slow on the uptake tonight."

'Actually.' He groaned while clutching his bare stomach. 'I don't feel so good.'

"Uh-oh."

.

.

.

* * *

Jacob threw up twice.

His body got rid of the massive amounts of alcohol in his system but he was in dire need of a shower.

We both reeked of cigars and vodka.

'I feel like shit.' He croaked after flushing the toilet.

He struggled to get up so I rushed to his side and draped his arm over my shoulders for support. "You'll feel much better once you've taken a shower. Here. Let me help you."

'Eager to see me naked, Bells?'

"Rinse your dirty mouth and I'll tell you."

He obediently rinsed his mouth while watching me in the mirror's reflection. 'Theo couldn't keep his eyes off you tonight. The bastard was molesting you with his farsighted eyes all fucking night.'

"He did no such thing." I crossed my arms and leaned against the bronze tiles of the bathroom. "And please don't call him a bastard. He was a perfect gentleman all evening."

'Brats like him were bred to be _gentlemen_.' He closed the water tap and grabbed a folded towel from the counter. 'But you enjoy the company of mind-numbing gentlemen. Don't you, Bella?' He dried his mouth and angrily tossed the towel on the floor.

"Yes. I do. As a matter of fact, he gave me his number and asked me to call him." I opened my purse and showed him the small card with Theo's number on it. "See?"

He glared daggers at the card and then he spun around and stormed into the shower stall like a sulking teenager.

"Jealous son of a…"

A strong hand suddenly attacked my wrist, tugging me violently towards the shower stall. I dropped my purse and toed off my sandals in a hurry.

The sneaky brat was ridiculously strong, even when he's in a complete state of inebration.

"AArgh!"

Cold water assaulted my hair, seeping into my dress and numbing my toes. I shrieked and dug my nails into Jake's biceps. "Shut the damn thing off!"

'Nope.' He chuckled and fiddled with the water tap, his arm still holding me hostage under the shower-head. 'Now be a good girl and hand me the shampoo bottle.'

The water gradually became warm and toasty so I grabbed the bottle from the shelf and squeezed a large dollop in my palm. "I'll take care of your hair. You take care of your smelly armpits."

He lazily leaned against the foggy glass and asked me to take off my dress and show him my bikini. 'Admit it, Swan.' He drawled. 'You have a thing for my hair. Possibly a sex fetish involving said hair between your delectable thighs.'

"Jesus. How can you be so drunkenly eloquent?" I shook my head in amusement and pulled the soggy dress over my head. There was no point in wearing it any longer. Not when it clung to my body like second skin.

'I used to be a frat boy, remember?' His half-lidded gaze landed on my crocheted turquoise bikini and refused to leave. He didn't even blink when I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Guess who's molesting me with his eyes now?" I stood on my tiptoes and squeezed a generous dollop on top of his wet hair. "He's a jealous bad boy whose name starts with a J and ends with a B."

He leaned into my touch and bent down to accommodate my shorter height. 'I hate being jealous of a willow tree with glasses.' He confessed. 'You warmed up to him the second he mentioned that his mother was a professor.'

"Oh don't be silly. I warmed up to him because he was polite and likeable."

'Yeah. He's as likeable as a leaky faucet.' He snorted into my wet shoulder. 'Speaking of _leaky_ faucets…' He suddenly wedged a hand between my thighs and snaked his index finger under my bikini bottoms. 'Did he make you wet just by staring at you from across the room?'

His husky voice combined with the water drizzling on my face and the heat radiating from his skin caused my fingers to slide from his hair. My insides followed suit, turning into mush under his ministrations. I licked my moist lips and tried to resist his tempting touch.

"Jake. You promised."

'I did no such thing.' He smirked.

"Yes you did. You said you'd behave."

His fingers retreated from my bikini bottom but I didn't know whether to feel relieved or frustrated.

'Asking a bad boy to behave is like asking a cat to bark. Have you ever heard of a barking cat?' He tugged me under the cascading water and kissed me roughly on the lips.

He tasted like cigars and vodka with a hint of mint; the flavor of a drunk and complicated man.

Instead of melting in his arms, I found myself panicking on the inside.

Kissing Jake in the shower was supposed to be romantic. It was supposed to be a colossal turn-on, but it wasn't. This sudden realization made me pull away and bring our steamy session to an end.

Jake staggered backwards in shock, hurt flashing across his face. 'Y-you pushed me away.' He gasped while shutting off the showerhead. 'You never resist my kisses. _Never_.'

I picked up my soaked dress from the tiled floor and pushed the door open. "Wait here. I'll bring you a towel."

My voice was hard as steel but my heart spoke a different language. It was aching for the man in front of me.

All this time, he was giving me clues to help me find the missing pieces of his puzzle. His very confusing puzzle.

'Bells…'

I grabbed a towel from a nearby rack and held it open for him. "Come here."

He surprisingly complied, his glazed eyes watching me apprehensively. 'You're leaving me, aren't you?'

I toweled him off gently and thoroughly, like you would a newborn baby. It was intimate yet innocent, and it was surprisingly relaxing for the both of us.

The tension between us evaporated and I couldn't help but chuckle when his eyes began to droop and his muscles gradually relaxed.

'My bed is big and lonely.' He whispered in a vulnerable voice. 'Don't leave me.'

"Okay." I softly said. "But I'm tired and I want to sleep. This means you stick to your side of the bed and I'll stick to mine. Got it?"

'Yes. Got it.'

"Scout's honor?"

Jacob answered me with a lazy smile laced with affection. He was a lot easier to read when his guard was down, and right now his guard was nonexistent.

'Scout's honor.'


End file.
